


Everyone Wants Daryl

by Babygirl_Francesca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Daryl's a Slut, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygirl_Francesca/pseuds/Babygirl_Francesca
Summary: Daryl runs out of heat suppressants and the whole group learns that he's an omega. There's only one other problem, he's a special kind of omega, and if he doesn't have an alpha for his heat, he'll die.





	1. You Touch Him, I Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm not really sure about this story yet. I'll wait to get some feedback before I post the next chapter, let me know if you like the writing and the plot. Thanks.  
> NOTES:  
> -the first chapter basically starts where Michonne and Rick got together, but it's Daryl instead.  
> -this is a/b/o but I changed some things about the general a/b/o world that has to do with scents (very small change), you'll see pretty quick. Also I added like a pureblood omega type thing, whatever you'll see.  
> -i've never written and a/b/o type story.  
> -TRIGGER WARNING there is not rape in this story, however, as you're reading it for a moment it sounds like it might happen, letting you know now that it doesn't.  
> -a lot of dialogue is from the show, anything that sounds like it came directly from the walking dead does not belong to me.

_..rick grimes, some two months after the walkers in alexandria.._

Rick was unwinding after a long day out scavenging, by helping himself to one of the last beers that they had. He figured after a day like he and Daryl had, drinking the last two beers together wouldn't be too harshly looked upon.

"And you're sure Aaron's okay with watching him?" Rick asked, his legs propped up on the coffee table in their house. He and Daryl had been sharing the house since the beginning, and Michonne had just moved into one of the apartments recently. It was hard to go from having everyone around to no one, and he, Daryl, Judith, and Carl all liked each others presence.

"Yeah, Aaron says he's good to go for a few hours then he's gonna get Sasha to take over. This guy ain't leaving." Daryl assured. They were talking about Paul, "Jesus," who they'd found earlier and had locked up in one of the houses. Rick felt confident that his people were capable of containing someone, he just wasn't sure if that  _someone_ was Jesus, who seemed a little too light on his feet for Rick's liking.

"Alright," Rick said and took another sip of his beer. He studied Daryl for a moment, who was looking straight ahead and not really noticing Rick's eyes on him. Rick was a  _little_ tipsy, his beer was basically empty, and it had been quite a while since he'd had alcohol, but he thought there was something about Daryl that looked a little different tonight, he just couldn't put his finger on what exactly. Daryl was sitting next to him on the couch, their legs touching lightly, and Rick could hear the sounds of Carl playing darts and practicing his depth perception.

"We'll find stuff out there, I'm sure, there's gotta be someplace we've missed." Daryl spoke, Rick couldn't really tell if Daryl was speaking to him or to the world around them, but the words made Daryl turn his head to look at Rick and cock it to the side slightly. "Ya think?"

"Yeah, yeah I think." Rick said, but didn't break eye contact with Daryl while he said it. It may have been late, and they drank a little, and it was a hard day, but Rick found himself slowly leaning in until his lips just brushed against Daryl's. He pulled away quickly, realizing what he was doing, but Daryl's lips followed his and pulled him back into the kiss.

Rick's hand slid up into Daryl's long hair, and Daryl's hand wrapped around to Rick's broad shoulders as Rick guided Daryl to lay down on the couch. Rick noted that Daryl smelled of gasoline and blood, but it wasn't like Rick cared, he figured he probably smelled like that too. Daryl tasted like mint and beer, which would usually be a bad combination but in the moment Rick didn't think it was bad at all.

Daryl's hands were on Rick's back, traveling across the expanse and kneading into the sharp planes. Soft noises came from Rick's mouth each time Daryl pressed tightly against his sore back. Rick was holding himself up on his elbows and knees, but still close enough to be pressed against Daryl's body. He had one hand listlessly in Daryl's hair and the other cupping the man's chiseled cheekbone.

Rick pulled away with half a second of hesitation, but didn't pull away far and ended up mumbling against Daryl's lips: "We probably shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?" Was all Daryl responded with, and for some reason that one small word made Rick all the more into Daryl in that moment. Rick had a reason, and that was that he was an alpha and Daryl was a beta. Relationships between them worked, but if it got to that point Rick would never be able to knot in Daryl for fear of hurting him. But Rick hadn't been with anyone in a long time and all of his alpha instincts were telling him to just go for it. There were other omegas in the group but they were all spoken for: Glenn, Eric, and then of course his son who hadn't even fully presented yet. The other alphas were quicker to jump on the omegas than Rick, he had other things to worry about (especially finding Carl an alpha before his first heat) so Rick hadn't been too concerned with finding himself an omega yet.

"Come on get up." He urged and pulled the man up by his hand.

"We stoppin'?" Daryl asked, even as Rick led him up the stairs.

"No we're relocating." He amended and pushed Daryl into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. They would have to keep it down at least a little bit since Carl was in the next room, but there wasn't much that could keep Rick from stopping what he wanted to do.

Rick backed Daryl up against the bed, but flipped them and pulled Daryl down on top of him, immediately crushing their lips back together and pulling Daryl's hips down to meet with Rick's upwards thrust.

Daryl bucked his hips back up after that, and straddled Rick on the bed, leaving his pert ass within perfect grabbing distance. Rick kneaded his hands into Daryl's ass and the man responded with various noises of pleasure.

They each pulled away almost at the same time to get their shirts off, glad that they were both only wearing tee shirts and wouldn't have to fight through layers. Daryl's hands ran over Rick's chest and then suddenly his mouth was on Rick nipple, sucking it into his mouth and biting down in sweet little nips on the hardened numb. "Oh shit," Rick breathed, that being one of the most sensitive areas for him.

Daryl just seemed to smirk into what he was doing before he pulled off with a wet 'pop' noise. Rick's nipple was bright red and the area surrounding it was sure to bruise from all the sucking, but Rick couldn't get over how hot Daryl's lips looked, all red and puckered. He couldn't help himself, and asked: "God your lips are perfect, I'd love them somewhere else." While continuing to rut his still covered cock against Daryl's obvious bulge.

The man just smirked again, not giving Rick time to retract what he'd just said. Rick's jeans were unbuttoned and pulled down, his shoes coming off in the process. Daryl left the boxers and just bunched them up under Rick's aching cock. It had been a while since anything other than his own hand had touched it.

Daryl's lips felt like liquid velvet around him, encasing his cock in a seal of wet heat and going down about half way before pulling off with another devilish popping noise. Daryl went back down and Rick started to shallowly thrust his hips up to get some friction, and just to get it deeper. Daryl pushed down on Rick's hips and he got the message to stop, and just let Daryl have his way.

Rick tossed his head back as Daryl started picking up the pace, with every swallow he took Rick's length in even further. Rick felt his balls tighten up and a feeling deep in his gut as he realized that he was going to come soon. "Daryl, soon." He said, his voice hoarse from all the kissing and stimulation.

Daryl pulled off with a wink and a whine from Rick, before discarding his own pants, and shoes, pulling Rick's boxers all the way off. Daryl shimmied back up to meet Rick's lips and pressed him into another kiss. Rick didn't really mind that Daryl's lips had been around his dick and were now around him, he just wanted to get off right now.

Rick took the initiative and tucked the waist band of Daryl's boxers under his cock and as the two pressed their cocks against one another he put his large hand around both of them, using a mixture of Daryl's saliva and precome as lube to jack them both off at the same time. It didn't take many thrusts for Rick to be biting harshly into Daryl's shoulder. It was a typical alpha thing to do, and it didn't really mean anything unless Rick broke the skin and Daryl was an omega in heat.

The bite made Daryl moan uncontrollably and buck his hips faster, Rick wondered what that could be since usually it was just omegas who had sensitive skin in those areas. Rick noticed an odd turn of Daryl's neck, like he was baring it to Rick, and without thinking much on it Rick put his mouth on Daryl's neck, sucking a dark bruise into it and almost being able to physically taste the blood coming to the surface.

"Please," Daryl mumbled and Rick slid his free hand back into Daryl's boxers, gripping each of the taut globes before moving his fingers down further. "Wait! Rick stop!" Daryl said and tried to pull away, to get Rick's hand off of him, but it was too late and Rick felt a rush of liquid coating his fingers and withdrew them.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." Was all Rick could say for a moment before his eyes clouded with lust and he flipped them over, throwing Daryl harshly onto the bed and leaning most of his weight onto the omega.

Rick didn't even have time to think about just  _how_ Daryl possibly was an omega, every alpha instinct he had told him to claim, he hadn't had an omega in so long, Lori had been a beta, and it was all the way back in the academy when he had an omega last. "Just you wait, I'm gonna fucking wreck you, slam my cock right into your lubed up hole." Rick said huskily and pulled Daryl's boxers down.

"Rick, wait please, don't do this, please don't." Daryl repeated but Rick was on alpha autopilot, every fiber of his being was telling him to fill Daryl up and use him.

"Come on don't be like that," Rick mumbled and moved his fingers down again, one circling around Daryl's still leaking entrance.

"Please, please... Alpha, please stop." And that finally got into Rick's head, he could sense fear in Daryl's voice and so Rick pulled away. The magic word 'alpha' branded him like an iron. Usually that word was used in dirty talk, but Daryl had realized it was the only way to get Rick's attention.

"Oh fuck, Daryl I'm so sorry, I can't believe I was gonna do that to you." Rick said and wrapped his arms tightly around the omega who was now shuddering slightly and shaking. Rick had never seen Daryl this exposed and emotional, but omegas all kind of acted like this when they were aroused or scared and with an alpha.

Daryl let Rick hold him and kind of folded into the embrace as Rick rubbed small circles on Daryl's back. "Daryl why didn't you tell me? How did you hide it so well?" Rick asked. He could usually smell an omega but Daryl he had never picked up. Glenn and Eric had muted scents because they were now claimed. He could vaguely remember that Glenn's had always been kind of mellow, but now that he was Maggie's, Rick barely smelled him.

"Suppressants." Daryl muttered against Rick's chest and Rick pulled the blanket up over them. He could feel that Daryl's hardness was all but gone--he would have to make it up to the man soon.

"I thought we ran out of suppressants a long time ago." Rick mused, they were rare and required a prescription to get a hold of. The government didn't really sanction them because omegas were disappearing rapidly, it was kind of like medical marijuana, you could get them if you knew how. Basically what the suppressants did was block everything about an omega other than the slick, so Daryl wouldn't smell or go into heats like a normal omega.

"I've always had a stash, since the beginning. I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't know what they would do to me." Daryl said and Rick felt a wetness like tears against his chest. He pulled Daryl tighter against him. It was true that lots of omegas weren't treated well because of who they were, Rick had to pull Shane off of Glenn once, so Rick could understand how hard this would be for Daryl. Omegas were seen as small and weak, always seeking comfort from their alpha.

"Oh Daryl, you know it's nothing bad. Hell, Glenn's an omega and he's one of the strongest members of our group." Rick said, stroking Daryl's hair gently.

"Rick, you don't understand. I'm not just an omega, I'm a...a... _pureblood._ " Daryl spat the word out of his mouth and Rick's mouth went slack for a moment. If there was anybody that Rick pegged as being a pureblood omega, it sure as hell wasn't Daryl.

"Oh baby." Rick comforted and just let Daryl let out silent sobs against his chest. "How many suppressants do you have left?" Rick asked.

"None. I took my last one today." He said and curled even further into Rick, his voice sounding wet and sad.

Rick didn't know what to do. It was one thing if Daryl was an omega, but a  _pureblood_ was something entirely different. They had been treated like royalty hundreds of years ago, but then rich and powerful people all wanted alphas so they killed omegas, and Rick honestly had only heard of one or two pureblood omegas in his life. It made sense why Daryl had been on suppressants his whole life, for a pureblood, a heat could be deadly. They needed the constant care of an alpha, and on top of that they needed to be  _mated_ to their alpha or else they still risked death. Basically for a pureblood, if their alpha died, they died, and Rick saw how that would be terrible for Daryl.

Everything about Daryl would probably change when he came off of the suppressants in a few days. He would be needier, wanting to be touched more often, and would certainly need and alpha.

"We have to tell everyone." Rick said and Daryl quickly shook his head against Rick's chest. "Daryl, we  _have to._ In a few days you're going to start smelling like a five course meal to every alpha in this community. Hell, even the betas will be able to pick it up. Now Michonne and I, I think we might be able to handle it, the others? I'm not trusting Spencer with you, hell I wouldn't even trust Rosita around you. If we're going to make this work we need to let everyone know before they come finding out themselves, and we need to warn them--they touch you? They're dead." Rick said gravely.

Daryl nodded softly against Rick's chest. "Okay, okay, we have to tell them soon." Daryl said and then added: "because as soon as these suppressants wear off I'll be getting my heat, my  _first heat ever."_ Daryl emphasized and Rick knew what that meant, Daryl needed an alpha.

"You're going to have to ask one of us four. Now Spencer should be your last option, but Rosita and Michonne I--" Daryl cut Rick off.

"You, I want it to be you." Daryl said and Rick held him so close he felt like he would crush Daryl. "And Rick you need to claim me too, I know you know how dangerous it would be for me if you didn't, I could die."

"Daryl, that's a big thing you're asking me. Remember after we're bonded, if I die, you die." Rick warned.

"My only choices are to probably die in a few days, or to keep on living as long as you do, I think I'll take my chances with you."

"Thank you, thank you for trusting me, and I promise nothing like a few moments ago will ever happen again." Rick said and pressed a kiss against Daryl's head.

"I believe you, now it's late, can I sleep in your bed?" He asked, obviously craving the touch of an alpha right now.

"Of course," Rick said and reached over to turn the light out.

* * *

"Rick, wake up." Rick heard a voice and was immediately sitting up in bed to a gun pointed at him. "Hey, we need to talk." Rick moved to push the gun away but Jesus just shook his head. "Not a good idea, get dressed and I'll talk to you in a couple minutes." Jesus said before turning and walking out of the room.

At that point Daryl was awake and clutching onto Rick's bicep. "It's okay," Rick reassured and kissed the top of Daryl's head.

"I ain't no fucking flower." Daryl grumbled and got up from bed.

"And I never said you were." Rick countered and got up as well. He didn't want Jesus to hurt anyone so he just quickly pulled on his boxers and pants, Daryl doing the same.

"This asshole's got a lot of fucking nerve." Was all Daryl said, sliding this gun into the waist band of his jeans.

As they walked toward the door Rick leaned in close to Daryl and whispered, "Listen, we'll get this out of the way and then we'll call everyone to the church and let them know about Jesus and about you." He said. Rick thought he saw a stutter in Daryl's steps, but didn't comment on it, just rested his hand softly on the small of his back.

Rick definitely wasn't expecting to walk out of his bedroom and straight into Carl. "Carl, hey, um," he started but Carl just gave them both a confused look and Rick was sure they could talk about it later. Thinking that problem was dealt with, Rick also didn't realize he was going to be seeing basically everyone he knew, while standing at the top of the stairs shirtless next to Daryl with an intruder in his house.  _If I remember correctly,_ Rick looked over to Daryl's neck,  _yup, huge hickey,_ he thought to himself.

"It's okay guys," Daryl said, holding up his hand to everyone that had their guns pointed right at Jesus. Everyone seemed to relax at the words and Rick wondered if it was because they all trusted Daryl, or because his omega smell was starting to come through, especially with all they'd done last night.

"You said we should talk." Rick said to Jesus and raised his eyebrows at the man. "So let's talk. Downstairs, give us one second. Glenn, Abraham, you watch him, I don't want him getting away a second time." Rick warned and they nodded at him.

He turned around, walking back into his bedroom with a sigh and Daryl walking into his own room that was across the hall. He definitely hadn't expected so much commotion so early in the morning, and Rick honestly didn't want to have to deal with it all. He just wanted to curl up with his omega and sleep for another four days, but Rick knew that he wasn't afforded that luxury, he was in charge and had to take his responsibilities seriously. Still though, he took an awful long time just to put on a tee shirt and his usual fur lined coat. His Colt Python was located snugly in his waist band.

Walking back out into the hall he could almost hear the silence that was coming from downstairs, and when he walked down he saw Abraham, Glenn, Michonne, Carl, and Daryl all staring at Jesus like they thought if they took their eyes off of him for a second he would make an escape. "So how'd you get out?" Rick asked, taking a seat at their breakfast table.

"One guard can't cover two exits or third floor windows. Knots untie and locks get picked." He said nonchalantly. "Entropy comes from order right? I checked out your arsenal. I haven't seen anything like that in a long time. You're well equipped but your provisions are low. Very low for the amount of people you have." Jesus explained and Rick felt his neck prickle knowing that the man had really gotten around their community with no one noticing.

They talked for a few more minutes before Jesus mentioned the community he was from, and what exactly they could do for each other. Rick had to admit that he didn't like the guy yesterday, nor just a few moments ago, but he couldn't see anything in-genuine about the man. He wasn't full of politician fakeness, and seemed to be able to put people at ease, he saw no reason not to trust this guy.

"Look we'll take you up on your offer, we'll take the RV because I'm assuming at least all of you will want to come. Before that though, I'm calling a meeting in the church, soon." Rick said, standing up and signalling that they were done talking.

"I think we can just spread the word Rick, I don't really think it needs to go to a vote or anything." Maggie said and Rick agreed about that, but that wasn't what the meeting was for.

"This is about something else, something maybe equally important. I want to see everybody, especially the alphas in the church in ten minutes. Jesus, before you go, what are you?" He asked. Sometimes Rick could scent an alpha, other times he couldn't. It just depended on the alpha, how much hormone they were pumping at the time, and for Jesus he was getting nothing but he needed to know.

"Is it important?" Jesus asked, seeming a bit timid about stating it.

"It is." Rick said.

"Omega." Was what he said and Rick watched Glenn offer Jesus a small smile and out of the corner of his eye Rick saw Carl's only eye light up a bit. It wasn't often that Carl got to meet omega's who were fantastic fighters like Jesus, and Rick could tell that Carl appreciated knowing omegas who broke most traditional roles. Rick couldn't even imagine how shell-shocked Carl would be when he learned about Daryl.

"Thank you. Now, I want to see everyone in ten minutes." He said and everyone fanned out. Jesus gave him a kind of peculiar look and then walked away. In the old world it had been pretty custom to state what you were when you met someone, but in this world it just didn't seem to matter as much. Now that Rick knew Jesus was an omega he was picking up a faint scent, but it wasn't strong.

When everyone left and it was just Daryl, Carl, and Rick, Rick felt slightly more at ease in his house. "Daryl I'll see you at the church, I want to have a quick chat with Carl." He said and Carl got up from his seat, holding Judith and his arms and walked out of the house with Rick. Before he left he squeezed Daryl's arm lightly as a comfort.

"Now Carl, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Daryl, it just happened.  _Just_ happened, last night." Rick said, he didn't want Carl to be left out of the loop, or feel like Rick had been keeping something from him. "And this is different Carl, really different."

"Dad it's totally cool. I like Daryl a lot and it doesn't bother me." He said with a small grin on his face. Rick was happy that Carl was so easy about this, he wasn't sure what the boys reaction about him getting with someone other than Lori would be. "So what's this meeting about?" Carl asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes, son." Was what Rick left it at as they continued the rest of the way to the church. Carl bounced Judith lightly on his hip and everyone was headed into the open double doors.

All eyes were on Rick as he walked up to the front of the church, but he was used to being the center of attention like this, it wasn't that he liked it, he was just used to it. Daryl walked in a few moments later with a few more straglers and right up to the front next to Rick.

Once everyone was seated Rick began. "Now, first of all, a few other people and I are headed to another community later today, we should be back by tonight or tomorrow, we're hoping we can make a trade deal with them and see about getting more food. Now, that isn't exactly what I'm here to tell you though." Rick paused a moment and thought about his words carefully. "I know that things are... different regarding alphas and omegas since all of this began, and I'm not about to change that, I don't believe omegas have ever been treated with this much simple respect for a long time but we have a bit of a situation.

"Daryl, is an omega." Rick let that sink in for a moment, noticing a few eyes go wide before he continued. "You didn't notice because he had suppressants, but he just ran out of those. Typically, this wouldn't be a big deal, but Daryl isn't just an omega, he's a pureblood omega. That means that when his suppressant wears off, his scent is going to be like cocaine and he's going to go into heat immediately." Daryl looked uncomfortable by all this talk about him and Rick wanted to comfort him but didn't want to embarrass him further by comforting him in front of everyone.

"I trust every alpha in this room with my life, but right now? Not with Daryl's life. His scent will be increasing in strength until he goes into heat, it's starting to seep through now already and it's strong. Betas, you guys too are going to be affected by this. There's a way I can fix it, and I'm going to, but you all know I can't do that until he's in heat. Until that time if anyone sees Daryl alone with an alpha, even if you're another alpha, please don't let them be alone together. I'll try and stay with him as much as possible, get Glenn to help too.

"This is serious, I'm sure you all remember the stories of pureblood omegas making alphas go crazy, we simply can't let that happen here. I'm implementing one single rule until this is all over in about a week: you touch Daryl, you die." Rick finished to a room of awe struck faces. Daryl looked sheepish and Rick could detect a sense of fear in the vague scent coming off of him. "Alright that's everything, you can leave now, Hiltop group, we'll be leaving in fifteen."

* * *

Michonne was driving the R.V while everyone else sat on the couches. Rick was sitting close to Daryl, his arm slung loosely around the mans shoulders. As it got later in the day, they were getting further and further from the time Daryl should have taken his pill, and Rick noticed that the mans anxiety was heightened.

"I just  _can't_ believe it, Daryl Dixon, american badass, a fucking pureblood?" Abraham said, sitting across from the two of them and next to Jesus.

"I'm still a badass, I'll fuck you up." Daryl grumbled and Abraham just laughed.

"Couple'a years ago I wouldn't have believed you. Now? You make me scared for my life." The big man said with a booming laugh and Daryl actually cracked a smile.

"There's no omegas other than me at the Hiltop, I'm surprised you guys have so many, and so many male ones at that, even rarer." Jesus said.

"I was surprised when I met Glenn," Rick started. "I'd never actually met a male omega in person before that other than my son, always thought they were just those pretty celebrities. Lori and I were surprised too when we had Carl, doctor said there must have been some omega in Lori's blood for that to have happened." Rick explained.

"Yeah we used to be treated like shit!" Glenn called from the back of the R.V and Jesus nodded along with that.

"We're coming up on Hiltop pretty soon. There's nothing to worry about, Daryl, our leader's about as beta as you can get and we only have one alpha, Kal, but I don't think he would hurt anyone." Jesus offered with a smile.

Daryl just grumbled and nodded.

Rick leaned into Daryl's ear and whispered: "remember, it's only a few more days that you even have to worry about alphas, after this you can basically go back to just who you were." Rick reassured.

Daryl ignored eyes on him as he pressed himself further into Rick's side and got comfortable.


	2. For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm stepping it into high gear to write this story. My last walking dead story was six chapters and got finished in about two weeks, so here's to hoping I have the energy to update regularly. Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm really excited that you guys like my work.  
> NOTES:  
> -NOT PROOFREAD  
> -just to be clear I am making up all of this stuff about pureblood :)  
> -Daryl's past (mom & dad) was not made up by me, I think I read it in another fanfic, but it's vague enough that I'm not really gonna call it stealing I also don't remember where I read it, haha.  
> -also there are mentions of the possibility of m-preg, but unless you guys want it in the fic I don't think I'm going to put it in.  
> -the daddy kink shows up in this one so there's that

The Hilltop was a couple of hours away and by the time they were starting to get close everyone was riled up and needed out of the RV. Daryl smelt like whatever everyone's favorite food was, and even the other omegas were starting to feel almost dazed by it. Glenn complained of feeling sleepy and Jesus looked like he was about ready to pass out in his seat. Abraham was gripping one of the couch cushions with all of his strength, and Rick noticed that Michonne's arms were harshly flexed around the steering wheel. If this is what Daryl's scent was after just about a day without his suppressants then Rick couldn't imagine what the full effect would be like. Rick at least knew that once Daryl was mated it would go away, the only time claimed omega scents really came out full force was when they were scared or incredibly aroused. Additionally, claimed omegas could trigger their scents if they wanted to calm their alphas, but Daryl's scent just seemed to be putting the omegas to sleep and the alphas on edge--Rick blindly wondered what it would do to betas.

Daryl was getting more anxious as they kept going and he could see everyone changing around him, at one point in the drive Maggie and Glenn had come up from the back and Daryl had gone, leaving Rick in the front so he could just be alone for a minute.

Honestly, Rick didn't know much about pureblood omegas. They were briefly mentioned in school, but just the basics that Rick had already been over with Daryl. Pureblood alphas were mentioned too, but they were even rarer so even less talked about. Rick had a feeling that he would have to ask Daryl about some of the specifics if they were going to be safe, it wouldn't be very smart of Rick not to know what they were getting into.

Eventually Rick had drifted into the back of the RV and held Daryl tightly in his arms on the couch bed that was back there. Feeling the RV come to a stop Rick heard glimpses of a dialogue from the front.

"What's going on?" Abraham asked.

"Looks like we have a crash ahead. Looks like it just happened." Michonne stated and Rick craned his neck so that he could see out the front window, noticing the there was an overturned car and Abraham was now on his feet.

"That's one of ours." Jesus said, standing as well and holding onto a wall for support.

Michonne pulled the RV to a stop as Jesus grabbed his weapons. Daryl began to get up and Rick pushed him back down onto the couch. "No, you stay. Open some windows and sit tight." Rick ordered.

Rick could see that it was physically hurting Daryl to speak against the man that he perceived as his alpha, but Daryl stood up anyway. "Hell no, I'm helping you guys."

"Oh no you aren't cupcake," Abraham started from the front. "I don't give a monkey's left nut if you wanna help us, if I have to be around this scent for one more minute I'm killing myself or you." He finished before swinging himself out of the RV with everyone else.

Daryl looked upset but also like he understood where Abraham was coming from. Rick gave him a lopsided grin, "you heard the man, stay here, please." Rick added and Daryl nodded.

"Alright, alright, I'm just warning you now, if he calls me cupcake again, he won't have to kill  _him_ self." Daryl muttered grimly and Rick chuckled softly before exiting the RV behind everyone, he noticed a few windows sliding open as he left and Rick was glad that Daryl decided to air it out, because even Rick was starting to feel on edge in there.

Looking to Jesus as he exited Rick said: "if this is a trick, it won't end well for you." He considered pointing his gun at the man, but decided against it because he didn't want to get everyone antsy, and truly he didn't think it was a trap.

"My people are in trouble," Jesus said while looking around, flighty. "They don't--we don't have a lot of fighters. I know how it looks but I'll play it out. Can I borrow a gun?"

"No," Abraham supplied for Rick and then pointed towards the ground. "We got tracks right here."

The group followed the tracks to a house, and Rick was impressed that Daryl hadn't come barreling out of the RV yet. Rick didn't want Daryl to get hurt, and at this stage he wasn't sure that other alphas would be able to control themselves. Even if Jesus said there was only one alpha at the Hilltop, there was no saying if he was here or not right now and Rick sure as hell wasn't going to take Jesus' word for it.

Finding the people Jesus was talking about wasn't hard, but Rick still felt safer with Maggie having a gun on Jesus waiting outside. Rick was starting to like Jesus, but that wasn't to say that he trusted him completely.

Jesus was thankful that Rick and everyone had gotten his people back but Rick just wanted to get on with the mission and to the Hilltop. The walk back to the RV wasn't long, but as they walked Rick started to get a strange smell in the air. "Does anyone else smell that?" Rick asked.

"Mother dick, Rick, your boy is getting out of control." Abraham said, breathing through his mouth.

"No that's impossible, he didn't smell anything like this twenty minutes ago, this has to be something else." Michonne said, also breathing through her mouth.

"Excuse me," a man who Rick hadn't payed attention to beforehand said. "Are you guys saying that's a person-er,  _omega_ making that scent?" He asked.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, he's newly coming off suppressants and--" the man cut him off.

"How newly?"

"What's it to you?" Maggie asked defensively.

"I'm an obstetrician, I know a lot about omegas and that is not a scent that means anything good."

A panicked look crossed Rick's face and he said, "yesterday, he took his last pill yesterday morning. He's been on them his whole life I think." Rick caught the man up to speed.

"Oh shit, we should get back there quick, he's probably in a  _lot_ of pain." The Doctor explained and without anything further Rick took off in a dead sprint to the RV, everyone else jogging along behind him.

As it came into view Rick coughed a bit at the sickly sweet scent coming from the RV, all the windows open let it waft out into the open and several walkers were banging on the sides. Rick ignored the walkers, heading straight for the door and flying inside and as he heard gunshots and walker bodies dropping.

"Daryl!" He yelled and ran to the back of the RV, Daryl was still laying on the couch but was dead pale and had sweat running down his face.

"Oh fuck Rick, it hurts so bad." Daryl moaned and Rick knelt down next to the man, holding on to Daryl's hand tightly.

"What, what hurts baby?" Rick asked, smoothing Daryl's slick hair off of his face and smoothing his thumb over his cheeks.

Daryl moved his hand slowly to rest over his abdomen. "Here," he grumbled and Rick moved his hand to rest over Daryl's but the man tensed up and whimpered so Rick pulled his hand away quickly.

The Doctor came in soon after and Rick shuffled to the side, still holding Daryl's other hand tightly. "Daryl, this is a doctor from the Hilltop, he'll help you." Rick explained soothingly and kept his other hand cupped on Daryl's cheek.

"It's your lower stomach Daryl?" The Doctor asked and Daryl nodded weakly. "Alright, I'm Doctor Carson, I'm going to do what I can for now, but I won't be able to really help you until we get back to the Hilltop." He explained, but Daryl was fading in and out and the second Dr. Carson finished his spiel, Daryl was out.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?" Rick asked, tension seeping into his voice and feeling faint himself.

"He's going to be fine...I think. If he's really been on suppressants his whole life then I can only guess his omega body never went through puberty. On the exterior he did, and some of his interior parts as well, I'm assuming his penis was unaffected, but omegas have other parts that only start to grow when they present." The Doctor explained.

"His uterus? But I didn't think omegas were in this much pain when it happened." Rick said, confusion dripping into his voice.

"It doesn't, it should just feel unpleasant, not deathly, I don't know what could be causing this, maybe it's just the delayed start." He said and then pushed up Daryl's shirt lightly to look at the unblemished skin on his abdomen.

Rick noticed something he hadn't seen before. He'd seen Daryl shirtless hundreds of times, and no matter what time of year Daryl's stomach was always perfectly flat, even concaving in a little, but now as Rick looked there was just the slightest hint of a bump, like Glenn or any of the women had.

"Harlan, I don't know if Rick told you yet but Daryl's not just an omega, he's a pureblood." Jesus said, leaning into the back of the RV. It was moving now which Rick was thankful for, and he could hear the rattling of the AC coming from up front.

"That's what it is. It has to be a combination of the suppressants and being a pureblood. Most purebloods reach puberty around ten--wait shit, he's been on suppressants since before he was  _ten?_ " Dr. Carson asked, Rick just shook his head and shrugged, he had no idea, he didn't know anything about purebloods.

"How do you know so much about purebloods?" Rick asked.

"I worked with a lot of male omegas, helping them with their pregnancies. Living in DC, there's a lot of important old families who had purebloods, I've seen about ten in my life, but that might be the greatest population of purebloods of any city in America." He explained as he continued to feel around Daryl's stomach.

Rick held Daryl's hand tightly and stroked his face, using his sleeve to wipe away sweat. "What can you do to help him?" Rick asked.

"I can give him some pain killers and estrogen pills. I can't really know what things are like until I get the ultrasound on him. I don't want to worry you, but I'm not sure if his uterus will be  _viable_."

Rick shook his head quickly, "I'm not worried about his damn uterus, I'm worried about him." Rick said and soon after felt the RV getting stuck, heard the sound of tires squelching in the mud.

"Michonne if you got us stuck  _you_ are finding another car, I have to get Daryl to the Hilltop--" Jesus cut Rick off from his tirade.

"It's okay Rick, we're here." Jesus said and motioned towards the tree trunk fence outside the front window.

"Is it safe to carry him Dr?" Rick asked the Carson nodded as Rick picked Daryl up bridal style, making sure not to collapse his midsection too much.

They were met with guards but Jesus quickly got them to stand down, motioning to the obviously sick Daryl. Dr. Carson bypassed onlookers so Rick followed quickly behind him, and everyone else behind them. There was obviously love for Daryl in the group and none of them wanted to see him hurt.

Dr. Carson pointed to a hospital bed where Rick set Daryl down, then pulled up a stool so he could sit close to him and hold his hand still. Daryl's eyes were fluttering like he might be coming back to them.

Daryl's shirt was lifted up again and Dr. Carson began to run the ultrasound. "Is there any reason to think the results might be... _impeded?"_ Dr. Carson asked.

Rick gave him a confused look and the Dr. sighed as he looked at the ultrasound screen. "If there was any chance that sperm got through to his underdeveloped uterus, we could have a problem."

"No, no, nothing. I can't promise what he did before me but..."

"It doesn't matter, just everything that's happened since it began to form." Carson explained and Rick shook his head, nothing like that had happened. The Doctor looked at the screen for a few more moments before turning back to Rick. "It looks like it's forming correctly but it's a little small. I can't be certain that it will actually be able to work, but there's a chance it could. This shouldn't cause any other health problems other than the fact that his system is going to be flooded with omega hormones. This should make him a little needier, more emotional, and just generally submissive. It should get better after he's mated, but his personality is going to be permanently changed."

Rick nodded and stroked the back of Daryl's hand softly as the man's eyes finally fluttered open. "How do you feel baby?" Rick asked, using the pet name simply because it would cater to Daryl's omega side.

"Not great." He grumbled and Rick caressed his cheek.

"The pain meds should kick in soon, but I want you on bed rest until tomorrow morning at least. It should be almost done by then." Dr. Carson explained.

"What should almost be done?" Daryl asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Your uterus, it's just forming now that you've come off your suppressants."

Daryl went almost as white as he had been before in the RV and immediately clutched onto Ricks hand. Rick could feel Daryl's anxiety raising and so he politely asked everyone to leave the room for a moment. Glenn touched Daryl's shoulder softly before leaving the room behind Maggie. Rick appreciated other omegas for making Daryl feel better, Rick knew there was something in their scents that put each other at ease, it was really helpful when Carl got riled up and one touch from Glenn would calm him back down.

Once the room was empty Rick held Daryl's hand in both of his. "What's the matter? Didn't you know your uterus was going to come in?" Rick asked, wondering if maybe Daryl just had no idea, or if he was thinking something else.

Daryl tried to sit up but Rick pushed him back down, giving him a warning not to move. That just made Daryl's eyes fill with tears as he looked to the side and painfully said ' _I just wanted you to hold me.'_

"I know baby boy, but I can't right now, tomorrow I'll hold onto you all day, but right now you need to heal up." Rick said, more of a warning really since he didn't want Daryl to try anything again. Rick wasn't really talking in his alpha voice, but it definitely got the point across to the whimpering omega.

"I don't want to get a uterus." He said petulantly while tears still rolled down his cheeks. Daryl kept his gaze averted away from Rick and down to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the man.

"You have to explain to me, why don't you want one?" Rick figured it probably had to do with the reason he'd been taking suppressants since before he was ten, which was concerning enough, but Rick was almost worried Daryl was going to have a panic attack over just a simple new organ. It didn't even have to mean anything if Daryl didn't want it to.

"Because it makes me just another fucking breeder like every other omega." He said, a biting tone to his voice.

Rick squeezed Daryl's hand severely and gave him a harsh look. "First of all, you are  _not_ just a breeder, and neither is Glenn or Jesus. Second of all, no one's thought of omegas like that for a long time." Rick said, sure there were groups of radicals who wanted all omegas to be locked up in a facility for the breeding pleasure of alphas, but that was a tiny minority.

"But I'm a  _pureblood,_ it's all I'm meant for." Daryl argued but Rick wasn't going to have it.

"Just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean that's all you're good for. Maybe before, but  _now?_ I think you've saved my life more than I've saved my own. If I know one thing, it's that you're good for a hell of a lot more than just breeding." Rick's tone was harsh, but he didn't want Daryl to think of himself like this, he was angry at whoever made Daryl think that this was correct.

"My parents were going to sell me." Daryl muttered, very quietly like he didn't even want Rick to hear.

Rick loosened his grip on Daryl's hand and ran his up to Daryl's face, tilting it so that he could look Daryl in the eyes. He also wiped tears off from his cheeks. "Did they?" He asked, worried that maybe Daryl's past was a lot more grave than Rick thought. There were rings of bad people who bought omegas and kept them as pets, nothing like that ever happened in King County, but Rick had heard about it in the bigger cities.

"No," Daryl sniffled. "My mom died in a fire before they got a chance, and then my dad was always too drunk to go through with it. I think he forgot I was a pureblood." Daryl explained. Rick's face fell at the words, but Daryl continued unprompted. "Merle wasn't a pureblood alpha, but my parents had been trying to create one, they accidentally made me and Merle kind of saw me as his responsibility to take care of, and by taking care of my he decided to just suppress who I was. I think he saved my life, sooner or later my dad would have gotten sober enough to realize how much I was worth, but Merle kept that from happening. My parents saw it as so  _bad_ to be an omega, my dad had to have remembered though because he always called me things like: breeder, slut, omega whore, et cetera." Daryl finished and Rick wanted more than anything to climb into bed with Daryl and hold him, but that wouldn't fix any of the issues he was having.

"Daryl," he got the man to look at him again. "Do you think Carl's a breeder? Or a whore?" Rick asked. "He's going to present soon." Rick added.

Daryl shook his head quickly, "no, but that's different."

"It's not." Rick said, once again resting just comfortably below his alpha voice.

"I just don't want to deal with this right now." He said and a huge yawn took over his mouth.

"I'll stay right here all night, but first let me tell everyone to put a watch at the door, I don't want anyone coming in that isn't our group or the doctor." Rick said and stood up. Daryl reached for Rick's hand immediately and Daryl shook with a whine.

"Please alpha don't leave me." He forced out and more tears streamed down his face.

Rick pressed a kiss to Daryl's forehead, "I'm sure they're right outside, you'll be able to see me the whole time." Rick said and pulled away. Daryl curled his arms around himself, but Rick only needed to walk like ten feet.

Pushing the door to outside open, Rick made sure to stand in the door way. Before he could get a word out, Jesus spoke. "Hey Rick, I talked to our leader and he doesn't like you guys being here right now,  _but_ he's willing to wait until morning to talk to all of you."

Rick nodded. "Alright, here's the plan. I need one person on this door at all times tonight, doesn't matter who--" Rick was cut off by Abraham.

"Me, I'll watch it all night." He offered.

Glenn immediately disagreed. "I'll take it, I slept some on the way here, anyway."

"I need both of you guys rested for tomorrow, you can each take half. Thirds if Maggie wants to watch for a while." Rick said, he knew that both of them would gladly stand guard all night, but he didn't really want them wearing themselves out.

"I'll take first." Glenn offered and Abraham nodded.

"This is a gentlemans agreement that you will wake me up for shift change. I don't give two short and curlies if you wanna stand out here all night, I want to help too." Abraham said and Glenn nodded at him with a slight chuckle.

Dr. Carson walked back over to the group. "Rick, could I talk with you and Daryl inside for a moment?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course. You guys get some rest, Daryl's going to be fine." He said before saying goodnight and walking back into the room.

Daryl looked like mess laying on the bed. He'd gotten himself into a sitting position without making noise, and had drawn his knees up to his chest. His face was buried in his arms but Rick knew he was probably still crying.

"Baby boy you have to lie down." Rick coaxed and rubbed on Daryl's arms softly.

"It's fine Rick, it should be able to heal at any angle, and the cramping might be better like this." Dr. Carson said, and thought Rick didn't want to give it, he did. He simply sat on the edge of the bed with his arm around Daryl's hunched back. The man rested his chin on his arms though so at least he was looking at Dr. Carson and him.

"There's just a few things I have to go over," he mused. "Do either of you know much about purebloods?" He asked. Both of them shook their heads. "Alright, first thing, if he isn't with an alpha while he's in heat, there is a high chance he will die, about 90%. Now with just the alpha added, mortality rate goes down to about 20%. If you are mated during your heat, Daryl, that will go to zero and you'll be perfectly safe. I assume, you two are?"

"Yes." Was all Rick gave as an answer, Daryl kind of blushed and leaned into Rick's arm.

"That's kind of general knowledge but there's other things too. Rick you can't penetrate Daryl until he's in heat, if you ejaculate in him before you're mated then his system could flood with hormone and shut down. He might not die, but he'll be nasty sick. I'm sure both of you know how omegas are coming up to their heats, they want to rut and such," Rick wondered briefly how Carson was saying all of these things without getting embarrassed, even as a grown adult, Rick wasn't sure if he could do that. "For Daryl it's going to be even more, I fully recommend not getting your penis anywhere near Daryl's hole, or else your alpha might take over. I can recommend rutting through clothing, but anything other than that could be too much for you Rick. I'm not saying that you're a bad alpha or that you don't have control, but you're going to lose control if things will Daryl get too heavy before he's in heat. This is a fine line you guys have to toe because Daryl's going to require stimulation, but you can't get lost in it Rick." Dr. Carson seemed to finish what he was saying. "I'll let you guys get back to bed," he said and stood up, heading towards the exit.

Opening the door, Carson turned around to say one more thing. "Rick, I know that ruts for alphas don't happen that often, but a word of warning: you'll more likely than not get one when Daryl's in heat." He finished before giving them a nod and walking away.

Daryl turned to Rick as soon as Dr. Carson had walked away and uncurled himself from the ball. He could see that Daryl was no longer crying, and instead had rosy red cheeks. "What he was saying about me requiring stimulation...I think I definitely  _require_ some." Daryl breathed.

" _That_ turned you on?" Rick asked incredulously and Daryl turned even redder before shrugging his shoulders.

"It must be the damn hormone pills he gave me, but I'm so wet alpha. I can't wait for your rut to come. I want you to knot inside me for hours and then take me again while never leaving." Daryl said, leaning in to whisper the second half to Rick.

Rick moaned slightly and noticed a stiff bulge in Daryl's pants. "Damn baby boy, you really want my alpha cock in your tiny omega hole? I don't know if it will fit, I could break you." He said, guiding Daryl to lay down and straddling the man. Rick was careful not to get his limbs anywhere near Daryl's abdomen.

"I'm not fragile." Daryl said like a child and moved to cross his arms over his chest.

Rick grabbed both of his wrists and forced his hands down onto the bed beside them. "Only for me you are." Rick said, leaning in to nip at Daryl's ear. Daryl let out a soft moan and bucked his hips up.

"I want your shirt off." Daryl commanded and Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Giving me orders?" Rick asked.

"Yes, shirt off. Help me get mine off too."

Rick wasn't going to say no to that, so he pulled his over his head, abandoning his jacket on the floor and then helping Daryl with his own shirt. Rick kissed against Daryl's hard chest, biting and licking his way down. He skipped over the lower half so that he wouldn't hurt Daryl and then unbuckled the mans pants. Rick owed Daryl an orgasm from last night.

Pulling Daryl's cock free Rick put one hand on the base, squeezing slightly before lowering his mouth over the head that was already leaking precome. Rick took it slow for a minute since he hadn't sucked cock in a while, but eventually he got into a good rhythm of getting about halfway down and using his hand for the rest. Daryl was bucking up into Rick's mouth and Rick tried to take it all.

"Alpha I'm gonna cum, please." Daryl begged and Rick realized he was asking permission to.

He pulled off momentarily, a spider web of spit connecting his lips with Daryl's cock. "Go ahead, cum in my mouth." He said and lowered himself back down. It was three seconds later that Daryl was spurting warm liquid down his throat, a bit of it seeped out around Daryl's cock and ran down the length of it. Daryl hadn't lasted very long, but the mans face was so lust hazed that Rick couldn't blame him.

"Will you take me pants off please? I'm getting them all wet." Daryl said with a lascivious smirk.

"Daryl, Dr. Carson just said we shouldn't do that." Rick warned, but he could tell Daryl was trying to edge on the rules.

" _Please_ alpha, oh fuck," Daryl ground his hips into the bed below him and Rick could tell that his hole was probably opening and getting ready to take something inside of it. "Dad--daddy." Daryl said and rolled his eyes back.

Rick raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on it. The word made him feel a little weird because he was a dad, but he knew that most omegas liked to call their alphas things like that. Rick supposed it was better than  _master_ or  _sir._ The word Alpha itself also kind of made Rick uncomfortable and feel like an animal.

"You want daddy's cock inside of you baby boy?" Rick asked and had to thrust his still covered cock against one of Daryl's legs to get some friction.

Daryl was trying to push at the waistband of his jeans and Rick finally gave up and just pulled them down for him. He could feel that the back of Daryl's pants were wet and the man certainly wasn't lying. Sliding off the bed Rick also got off his shoes and Daryl's, while pulling Daryl's jeans and boxers all the way down. Daryl's dick was trying to make a valiant comeback, but the man was so tired that he probably wasn't going to be able to get it up again.

"Daddy please, no one else has ever used my hole." Daryl begged and Rick could feel his vision and reason getting clouded.

"No one else has ever touched your tight little ass?" Rick asked, moving back up Daryl's body and moving the mans legs to rest on his shoulders, Daryl was surprisingly flexible.

"No, I never wanted anyone like this before." Daryl mumbled, coming back to himself a little and making Rick's heart fill with emotion.

Daryl coming back to himself brought Rick a little back to reality. "Just my fingers tonight okay baby? Daddy doesn't want to make you sick." He said and Daryl whined a bit but nodded anyway.

Rick brought his index finger back and it slid in with absolutely no resistance. "More." Daryl said and ground down on the finger. "Make me feel like your thick cock is inside of me."

Not able to take the lack of stimulation anymore Rick unzipped his dick and rutted it against Dary's pale thigh, finally getting the friction he needed. He put two more fingers inside of Daryl, trying to stretch the man just right and his thrusting against Daryl's leg got more erratic.

"More daddy, I want to feel what you knot will be like." Daryl moaned and Rick's eyes drooped a bit in lust at the thought of knotting Daryl. He inserted his pinkie as well but he was getting too close to the edge and before Daryl could ask for anything else, he came against the mans legs and almost collapsed on top of him.

"No more for tonight baby, should we get you cleaned up?" Rick asked. Daryl suddenly looked very tired and nodded through hooded eyes.

"Please clean me up alpha." He said and lay back as Rick got a rag to wipe them down with. He put Daryl's boxers and pants back on but didn't bother with anything else before laying on the bed next to him and holding him close.

Tomorrow things would get harder with Daryl's scent and moods, but for now Rick could just hold him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're planning on leaving a comment, maybe let me know if you're for or against mpreg? I know for a lot of people that can ruin a story, so just let me know :)


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping it going... Still don't know how long this is going to be >.<  
> NOTES:  
> -i'm going ahead with the mpreg eventually, sorry if some of you didn't want it.  
> -this chapter moved the plot forward but it's kind of slow, the real stuff is coming up soon (aka Daryl's heat and Negan :)

Daryl and Rick had both slept soundly through the night, and were woken up at first light by Abraham. Rick could be glad that the blanket was pulled up nicely around both of them. Rick still had his jeans on, but Daryl was wearing nothing, his long limbs wrapped tightly around Rick.

"Well you two look mighty comfy, but Jesus says the leader wants  _cleaned up_ before he'll meet with us." Abraham said, using air quotes around 'cleaned up'.

Rick nodded groggily and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah just give us one minute and we'll be out."

Abraham gave him a two finger salute before walking back out of the small medical trailer. Rick shook Daryl slightly and the omega fluttered his eyes until they opened, peering at Rick with drowsiness.

"Gotta get up, apparently we have to be presentable before we can meet with the man in charge." Rick explained and slowly slid out from under the covers, Daryl grabbed meekly at him but gave up when he realized Rick wasn't just going to slip back into bed and let him sleep for another few hours.

"Can you hand me my clothes?" He asked and sat up, stretching his arms above his head and looking down at his minutely distended stomach with disdain. He quickly pulled on the shirt that Rick handed him and then got out of bed to put on the underwear and pants.

"Does it still hurt?" Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged, "it doesn't feel good but I'm not gonna pass out again. I think a shower might be nice actually." He said.

"Daryl  _Dixon_ is going to willingly take a shower?" Rick asked and slung his arm low around Daryl's hips after the were both dressed, walking with him to the door.

"Shut up," is all Daryl responded with and pushed the door open in front of them.

Even though it was probably only seven in the morning, there were plenty of people out and about, gardening or otherwise. The rest of the group and Jesus were standing outside waiting for them.

Glenn immediately moved to brush against Daryl lightly, asking: "Are you okay?" And garnering the same response that he'd given Rick, but seemed to soothe a little around the other omega.

"If you guys will follow me to the Barrington house, I can introduce you to Gregory." He said and started walking up towards the looming mansion. Almost everyone had eyes on them and Rick seemed to remember Jesus saying that the bullets had run out a long time ago here, so he figured they were just staring at the guns.

After everything that happened yesterday Daryl's scent had calmed down a bit, it was still potently strong (another reason the betas were probably staring at them), but not the unbelievable sweetness from yesterday. Michonne and Abraham both still looked tight and on-edge, but Rick was feeling a sense of calmness.

Walking into the house Rick took a moment to take everything in, it looked like a museum, and he thought that it probably was. A man opened a set of doors that looked like they led into a study. "Jesus, I see you brought the guests in already." He remarked and Rick scrutinized the man, deciding almost immediately that he didn't like him.

"Everyone this is Gregory." Jesus motioned to the man. "He keeps the trains running on time around here."

"I'm the boss," Gregory said in a joking tone but Rick could tell he didn't really think of it as a joke.

"Well I'm Rick, we have a community--" Rick was cut off.

"Why don't ya'll go get cleaned up, hmm?" He asked and Rick was a bit taken aback by the bluntness. Out of instinct he held Daryl tighter against his side, which comforted Rick and dropped his anxiety. He didn't know that by  _cleaned up_ Jesus actually meant washing up or something, just looking presentable.

"We're fine." Rick said, reading the atmosphere or the room and knowing that his group thought this was ridiculous as well.

"Jesus will show you where you can get washed up," Gregory said, insistent. "Then come down here when you're ready," Gregory walked close towards Rick, leaning in a little and saying almost directly to him: "it's hard to keep this place clean."

Feeling Daryl's anxiety levels spike, Rick gave in. "Yeah. Sure." He said.

Jesus and Gregory shared a look before Jesus nodded and said, "follow me."

The group followed him up the stairs and Rick urged Daryl on ahead while he lay back and spoke to Maggie. "You clean up first. You talk to him." Rick knew that Maggie was one of the best diplomats they had in the group. He would just get angry with Gregory, but Maggie would know how to talk to him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I shouldn't." Was all Rick said in response, and she got the message. "And you gotta start doing these things," he added.

At the top of the stairs were a few rooms, Jesus urged each of them to use on of them and Rick pulled Daryl along into one.

Once they were alone, Daryl spoke up. "I think I should go talk to him as well." Daryl said as he washed his face with the sink, Rick could tell he didn't really plan on taking a shower or anything.

"Why's that?" Rick asked and Daryl leaned against the porcelain faucet as Rick went next.

"My scent, it'll calm him a bit, get him more loose lipped and eager to please us." Daryl said nonchalantly as Rick gripped the edge of the sink, his knuckles almost turning white.

"I'm not using you for your scent." Rick said. He wasn't just going to send Daryl down there to make Gregory swoon, he wanted Maggie to come to an agreement with him.

"But it's an easy way to get him to do what we want. I saw the way he looked at me, my scent's affecting betas now so why not use it while I can." Daryl countered and Rick stood up straight.

"Last night you were crying about all these changes happening to you, and now you want to use them to manipulate someone?" Rick asked, raising one eyebrow at Daryl. It seemed like a pretty drastic change from the man Rick held last night.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to help out, Maggie will make sure he doesn't do anything weird. I'm feeling more comfortable today, not getting used to the idea at all, just more comfortable." Daryl explained.

Rick stepped closer to him and squared Daryl's shoulders with his hands. "Fine, go down there, but if he says anything out of line to you, Maggie has my permission to kill him." Rick warned.

"I'll kill him myself." Daryl said and leaned forward to peck Rick lightly on the lips. Daryl's hormones must be fluctuating because Rick was reminded of the Daryl he'd known for years in this moment, and not the needy omega he'd come to know recently.

Rick nodded and watched Daryl walk out of the room.

Daryl saw Maggie exiting one of the other rooms and caught up with her. "I'm going down with you." He explained.

Maggie's alpha instincts turned on at that as they went down the stairs. "I don't know if I want you in the same room as him." She said.

"Rick agreed, I just think I can make him more pliable is all." Daryl said and thought Maggie had a cross look on her face, she wasn't going to go against the word of who was soon to be Daryl's alpha. People respected her and Glenn's bond, so she would respect Daryl and Rick's.

Walking into the room Gregory seemed to look up from something he was reading. He eyes Maggie for a moment before greeting. "Natalie? Was it?" He asked, not mentioning Daryl for a moment.

"Maggie," she said. "And this is Daryl." She motioned to him walking in behind her.

"That's pretty close." Gregory said and Daryl cocked his eyebrows, wondering what Gregory was up to, if he possibly couldn't tell that he was kind of trying to schmooze an alpha. Sometimes betas couldn't tell, but Daryl still thought it was kind of funny.

"Not really." Maggie said curtly, but had her usual smile.

"She call them like she sees them, I like that." Gregory said while standing and walking towards them.

Daryl could tell that Maggie didn't really see Gregory as a real threat, but stepped slightly in front of Daryl anyway.

Gregory eyed the two of them for a moment. "An alpha and omega pair?" He asked, motioning them both further into the room.

"Not bonded, just friends." She said and walked deeper into the room with Daryl. Daryl took in the study, it was kind of ridiculous and impractical. It was absolutely filled with books and some ugly painting on the wall. Daryl wondered what Gregory did that he was cooped up in an office like this the entire time, most of the work Rick did for Alexandria was talking with people, hands on--not whatever paperwork Gregory seemed to be doing.

Gregory was at least getting the idea that Maggie was an alpha and tensed up a little. His gaze shifted to Daryl for the first time and he took a big breath in through his nose. The tenseness seemed to melt from Gregory's shoulders, exactly what Daryl had hoped would happen, the man would lose some of his rationalization around Daryl. "And you're the omega, mated or not?" He asked.

"That's not really appropriate." Maggie interjected but Daryl kept his eye contact up with Gregory.

"Before all of this it would have been more than appropriate, I'm just trying to make this all feel more normal." He said, obviously trying to get to know more about Daryl.

"Unmated." Daryl said, not really liking the term. He liked what Maggie used more, which was  _bonded,_ it made it sound more like a commitment and less like an omega prison sentence.

Taking a seat on the couch, Daryl could see that Gregory was leaving a considerable amount of room next to him, but Daryl chose to sit across from him next to Maggie instead. His scent would still be strong from there, Daryl wasn't going to demean himself by sitting next to the asshole.

"Jesus told me your group saved Doctor Carson." Gregory said, directing his attention to Maggie. Daryl figured Gregory probably thought he was a dumb omega and wouldn't be good enough to talk to, the thought made him blood boil, but he'd made the decision to come down here, he had to live with it. "Obviously a Doctor's a rare commodity today, but I want to thank you for bringing ours back."

"My husband saved him." Maggie said.

"Your omega?" Gregory asked and Maggie tensed up a bit.

"My husband." She repeated, not willing to give into Gregory.

"I'll be sure to thank him." Gregory said, he didn't seem to want to push her.

"This place, what you have here, has been here since the start?" She asked.

"That's right," Gregory responded.

"And how--how is it you've survived here?" She asked, taking a small jab at Gregory's general sleaziness by emphasizing  _you_.

"You're looking at how. I'm good at this. And I don't get hung up on the details."  _Unless it's the details of someone personal bond,_ Daryl thought. "Where you live, is it as nice as the Hilltop colony?"

"It's just different."

The two talked about supplies for a minute and Daryl leaned back in his chair. Maggie was the one who knew all of this information, and if Gregory was going to think of him as too  _omega_ to talk to, Daryl would just hope that the man was relaxed enough to agree to any deal Maggie made easily.

"You see what I have here," Daryl zoned back into the conversation as Gregory spoke. "You see what I've built. Jesus said that your food situation was challenged right now. You don't keep people fed, it comes apart. Let's speak the common tongue here, huh? You don't have shit. Now I'm a nice guy, I'm happy to help, but we can't just give things away for free. How's this: since you can't offer much, I'll let your people work here for their share. You'd be a welcome addition to the community, especially you Daryl, I'm sure everyone would appreciate your presence--"

"Let me stop you right there." Maggie said, but was interrupted by Gregory.

"Listen, honey." He started, but Maggie cut him off again.

"Stop coming on to me with calling me honey. And don't for one second think that Daryl will be anywhere near this community. You guys don't have any ammunition." She said and Daryl was glad that she steered conversation away from them personally and back towards the matter at hand.

"Who said that?" Gregory asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"You're low on medication. You need things. We need things."

"What, are you gonna give us a box of asprin and a box of bullets. Listen Margie, I didn't want it to come to this, but there's one way you can save this deal you're trying to make, and I want you to know that I didn't want to suggest this--"

"Just spit it out." She warned and looked at him with dare in her eyes.

"Our community doesn't have any omegas other than Jesus and I mean," Gregory took a moment to laugh, "would you really consider him an omega?" He asked, continuing on before Maggie could stop him Gregory said, "we need some around here like Daryl, docile and compliant. They would be good to do work for us, and a lot of the men here are looking for someone." Gregory explained.

Daryl thought for a moment that a tendon in Maggie's neck was going to snap as she eyed him, "Daryl is  _right here,_ how dare you talk about him like that?"

"He's an omega, Honey, he knows his place." Gregory said and Daryl's mouth tightened into a thin line.

He was reminded of his parents, who had wanted to sell him and hoped desperately that Maggie wouldn't accept the agreement. From the moment he'd woken up today Daryl felt more normal that he had in a hot minute. He felt like Daryl Dixon, Abraham's proclaimed  _American Badass,_ but as thoughts and hormones filtered through him, Daryl wondered if they shouldn't just accept the deal, if maybe he would be better off here.

"His place is back at Alexandria working to protect all of us. Things are changing--no, they have changed Gregory. What I propose is that--" Gregory cut her off once again.

Standing he said, "thank you Natalie, it's been a good talk. I think I'd like to continue speaking with Daryl if you wouldn't mind."

Maggie stood as well, pulling Daryl up by his arm. "We'll continue this talk later, just you and me." She said sad and all but drug Daryl out of the room. He let himself be pulled along by her and once she let his arm go out in the foyer she pulled him tightly against her chest.

"Oh Daryl," she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair softly. "Do you want me to go find Rick?" She asked and felt him nod against her chest.

She spied them all standing off a little ways from the main entrance, with Jesus talking about trade. Maggie walked over, her arm around Daryl's shoulders and trying to offer him the general comfort that she could as an alpha.

Rick stood and immediately went to Daryl, sitting on one of the couches and pulling Daryl to sit next to him. In the background Maggie told Jesus how the talk with Gregory went and the four of them strategized a bit. Daryl wasn't listening though, and Rick was only half listening.

"What happened in there?" Rick asked, talking directly against Daryl's ear so that no one else would hear.

"Gregory wouldn't accept a deal from Maggie, he said the only thing we had to offer from Alexandria were omegas." Daryl muttered and Rick straightened up.

"He said  _what?"_ He asked louder, moving to stand up, Daryl pulled him back down onto the couch.

"Rick, Maggie just told us and I can't speak for his character, but he's never treated me like that before, it has to have been something to do with Daryl especially." Jesus reasoned even though Rick was practically shaking. Daryl took his turn to put an arm around Rick and Rick turned his head to breath in the scent coming from Daryl's neck which calmed him immensely. "I'll talk to him, can you give me a few days?" He asked.

The group was silent for a moment before Michonne nodded, "we can." She said.

Rick still looked like he was out for blood, but through tight lips he spat, "yeah."

The door suddenly opened and a man walked in, prompting Gregory to walk out of his study at the same time. "What's wrong?" Gregory addressed the situation.

"They're back," the man said, motioning over his shoulder.

Gregory walked outside and Rick looked around at the group, nodding with each person before they stood to follow behind Gregory. Daryl kept close to Rick because he was worried that Rick might do something regrettable, and Rick couldn't promise that he wouldn't.

The sun was sweltering outside and they kept up a steady pace to follow Gregory to the gates. "Nathan, what happened to everybody else?" Gregory addressed a looming figure that was approaching him. "Where's Tim and Marsha?" He added.

"They're dead," the man, Nathan, said as he continued to walk closer to Gregory.

"Negan?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah."

"We had a deal." Gregory countered.

"Said it wasn't enough. They still have Craig, they said they'd return him to us, if I deliver a message to you."

"So tell me," Gregory prompted.

Within a matter of seconds Daryl watched everything go from alright, to not right at all. Gregory was stabbed, Rick took the guy out and the town was basically in chaos.

 _At least,_ Daryl thought,  _we might have leverage now._

* * *

And they did have leverage, the group arrived back in Alexandria with a plan in mind, one of the biggest things they would ever pull off.

Daryl agreed easily that they should take out the Saviors outpost, he just didn't agree with Rick as to when. They were sitting on the couch in their house, Carl was upstairs with Judith, and it was getting late out. They planned to take the outpost out tomorrow night.

"Rick, I think this is a bad idea, we're cutting it close." Daryl warned.

Rick sighed and pulled Daryl closer up against him. With was leaning against the arm of the couch with Daryl inbetween his legs and leaning against Rick's chest. "We either do it tomorrow, or we wait over a week to strike, we have to hit now."

"Think of everything that could go wrong." Daryl said, resting his hand lightly on Rick's knee.

"That's why I don't think I want you there." Rick admitted and Daryl hand squeezed on Rick's knee.

"Not a chance. It's the same outcome whether I'm there or not. Either my heat hits and I'm here you can't get to me in time, or my heat doesn't hit and I end up being an asset to the group." Daryl explained.

"Fine, but I want you on the perimeter with Maggie." Rick said and Daryl nodded.

"That's fair." He agreed.

It had been a long day trying to convince Gregory to take a deal, Daryl hadn't been a part of it since it seemed like he just made the man horny instead of calming him down, so Maggie had finally been the one to do it. Daryl wished he could have helped more, but he wasn't really good at talking to people, and just his scent obviously hadn't done anything.

He could tell that it was doing something for Rick though as they sat in close quarters. Rick's nose was pressed against the back of Daryl's neck, taking in long breaths. Daryl ground his hips back gently against Rick's swelling cock.

"Right now?" Rick asked with a hint of a smile in his voice and Daryl nodded. It was like a flip was switched in him and suddenly he was a needy omega who wanted his alpha to rut him. "Let's go upstairs, but we gotta keep it down." Rick warned and easily lifted Daryl bridal style into his arms, carrying him up the stairs and past Carl's ajar door, the teen pulled it shut when he watched them go by and Daryl blushed lightly.

Thrown onto the bed, Daryl worked at getting his shirt and pants off, leaving his boxers on for now. "Yours off too." Daryl said and turned himself over, getting on his elbows and knees and presenting his still covered ass to Rick.

"Oh baby boy, look how delicious you are, I could just eat you up." Rick said and with only shedding his shirt he crawled up on the bed and roughly pulled down Daryl's underwear, revealing his hole that was just beginning to produce thin slick.

Rick pressed his face in and licked over the hole, just taking in the sweet taste of the the slick as Daryl pushed his ass back, obviously wanting Rick to do more. "Use your words baby, what do you want daddy to do?" Rick asked and he could almost feel Daryl blushing.

"Your tongue please daddy." He said.

"And what do you want me to do with my tongue?" Rick asked, edging the man on and he bit into the firm flesh around his hole.

"I-in me, please." He said and Rick grinned.

"Thank you for asking nicely baby." He said and pulled Daryl's cheeks apart before immediately pushing his tongue in as far as it would go, feeling Daryl rock himself back on Rick's tongue. Rick knew that the slick had aphrodesiac properties, but no one could have convinced him that it would have been possible to get off just by rimming somebody, however Rick's cock was harder than it ever had been, he could even feel his knot starting to swell up as it felt like it might get to rut in Daryl. He willed his knot to go down though, as he wouldn't be using it tonight.

Daryl moaned and writhed around Rick's tongue, he finally pulled away when the pressure in his pants was getting too much and he shed them. Coming back up to stand on his knees behind Daryl, Rick pulled the mans ass back onto his still covered but very hard cock.

"Oh please, please alpha I want it so badly." Daryl said, his voice wet like he was going to start crying, but Rick couldn't let him have it just yet, even though every alpha part of his body was screaming at him to just take Daryl, consequences be damned.

"Soon, so soon." Rick promised and continued to press his cock against Daryl's hole, feeling it clench around air as it wanted to take something big in it. Rick finally pressed one finger inside of Daryl and the omega came immediately. "My baby boy has no self control." Rick muttered and peppered kisses along Daryl's back.

"Sorry daddy." Daryl mumbled and Rick rubbed his sides softly to let him know it was okay.

"I'm not going to last long either, just thinking about your hole squeezing my cock is going to make me cum." Rick groaned as he pulled his finger out and rutted against Daryl faster.

Daryl pulled away for a moment and turned himself onto his back so that he could see Rick and Rick smirked as he pulled Daryl's ankles up onto his shoulders, basically folding the man in half to get to his lips.

"So close." Rick mumbled in between kisses.

"On my chest, please alpha, I want you to mark me as yours." Daryl said and Rick almost came undone at just those words. He pulled away from Daryl's hole and slipped his dick out of his underwear, pumping it a few times before he shot his load all over Daryl's chest, painting streaks that went all the way up to the mans neck.

When Rick was finally spent Daryl scooped up a large amount on his finger to bring up to his mouth, "mmm, you taste good daddy." And Rick felt his cock valiantly try to twitch back to life. Neither of them were ready for a second round right now though, and Rick could only just think about the non-stop stamina they would have when Daryl was in heat and he was in his rut.

* * *

Things went bad on Daryl's side of the invasion. He and Maggie had figured they were safe together since they were both pretty strong fighters, but they weren't expecting to be overtaken by a whole group of people. Maggie had fought pretty well and Daryl had even managed to get one of the guys in the leg but something was going seriously wrong with Daryl.

He was feeling slow and tired, he couldn't focus his mind correctly and his body was starting to feel hot. He didn't tell Maggie, but from the looks she was throwing him he could tell she probably knew. Daryl was entering the beginning stages of heat, within the next eight hours he would enter completely into it. Daryl had never actually been in one, but he knew about them, and his body was acting so weird that he couldn't imagine it was anything else wrong with him.

So Daryl probably could have killed the man if he tried, but he wasn't exactly in great shape right now and Maggie wasn't able to take them all on by herself. He hated his body for betraying him like this, and he could only hope that either they got out soon or Rick found them, because if there was no one around, either an alpha from the saviors would rape him or Daryl would die. He would prefer the later.

They were shuffled together and ropes were put around their wrists. The leader of the group took one look at Daryl and sneered, "fucking omega." She said with a bored sounding voice and told the other members of the group to lead them along.

Daryl could hear the sound of gunshots and his heart rate quickened, worried that it was his alpha. Maggie brushed against his shoulder gently and Daryl appreciated the small comfort, but it wasn't going to really do anything for him right now. He needed Rick, and he didn't have that long to wait.

Through a chain link fence Daryl could make out the group and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Rick standing in the middle.

"That your alpha, slut?" The woman asked him and Daryl winced at the words but didn't respond. She kicked him in the stomach and he grunted before nodding. "Yes, yeah." He muttered through pained breaths. His stomach felt weird, especially the area where his uterus was now.

"Please can I just talk to Daryl for a moment?" Maggie asked the leader woman who had instituted a strict no-speaking rule. "He's never had a heat before, he doesn't know what's happening to himself." Maggie pleaded.

The woman just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Your body's getting ready to make pups you fucking whore, don't you wish your alpha was over here to put some fucking buns in the oven?" She asked and Daryl just bit his lip harshly. He wanted to cry and throw up and both of them at the same time. He could feel a little bit of slick starting to slide out of him which made tears come to his eyes.

He  _was_ just a whore and he needed Rick's cock if he was going to live through this. Daryl didn't even care if Rick wanted to breed him at this point, he just didn't want to feel so empty and alone right now. The woman laughed again when she saw Daryl's tears and brought the walkie talkie to her mouth as she watched the scene in the field unfold.

"Lower your gun, prick." She said and Daryl could see Rick pointing his gun at a man on the ground. "You, with the Colt Python. All of you, lower your weapons right now."

" _Come on out."_ Rick's voice came muffled over the device. " _Let's talk."_

"We're not coming out, but we will talk. We've got a Maggie and a Daryl. I'm thinking that's something you want to chat about. In fact Daryl seems to be having a hard time right now, I'll let him talk for a moment." The woman said.

She pulled her finger off the button and warned Daryl, "you say anything stupid and I'll kill you, just let him know how dire the situation is and how much we need our man back." She said and held the walkie talkie out to him, pressing the button.

"Please, Rick, fuck any deal you can make." Daryl got out quickly, his voice broken and breathy.

"Ya hear that,  _alpha?"_ The woman asked teasingly. "Your bitch is going into heat."


	4. Baby Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking 4-5 more chapters.... But honestly I keep coming up with new ideas. This story wasn't even supposed to be a/b/o and then like halfway through the first chapter I got the idea haha. So I can't say for sure how long it's going to be.  
> NOTES  
> -sorry there's a LOT of Maggie and Daryl, but there's still a lot of Rick at the end xoxo  
> -also sorry there's a lot of show dialogue but I changed a lot of it to so...

" _Let em go, you can have your guy back for ours."_ Rick's voice came over the walkie talkie.

"Two for one, that's not much of a trade." Paula said, sounding unimpressed.

" _You don't have another choice."_ Rick warned. " _Or you would've done something about it already,"_ he added and Daryl could see that everyone was fanned out, trying to find Daryl and Maggie in the treeline.

"We have to get him back." Donnie said as Daryl felt another wave of heat wash over him, he slumped into Maggie's side and the woman would have held him if her hands were free.

"Primo can take care of himself." Paula countered.

"He can patch me up," Donnie reasoned. "I need him thanks to this bitch." Donnie said and kicked Daryl harshly in the back, sending him face first into the ground. He was glad he still had the strength to sit back up. "You lost your balls Paula, you should have shit him in the head so they could hear him die."

"If you could just shut up I'll solve this, and  _don't_ hurt him. Negan would be very pleased with us if we brought a male omega back to him." Paula said menacingly and shot Donnie a look.

"We either make the deal or Primo dies." Donnie said and was cut off by Molly.

"She said shut up, so shut it. You should be glad she doesn't have a sack of gonads to trip over." Molly interjected.

Static hissed again and then Rick was back on. " _Look, I know you're talking it over. It's a fair trade. Just come out, we do this, we all walk away."_

"Smug prick," the girl in the back, Michelle Daryl thought, said. "He must think we're stupid."

"That's a good thing." Paula muttered, still looking through the binoculars.

" _Do we have a deal?"_ Rick asked.

"I'll get back to you." Paula said, then added. "If you try anything I'll give your slut to the first alpha I find." She ended with

" _Let me talk to Maggie, and Daryl again, just to know they're okay_." Rick said. Paula's group looked around at each other before nodding.

"If you try anything I'll kill you." She said and then held out the walkie first to Maggie.

"Rick, it's Maggie. I'm okay but Daryl's not--" She was cut off by Paula pulling the walkie away and shoving it towards Daryl.

"Don't fucking worry, I'll be fine, Maggie and I will figure this--" The walkie was pulled away from him as well they subsequently had their shirt pulled over their heads so they couldn't see anything.

Daryl was pulled to his feet and pushed forward to walk, but he simply collapsed back down onto his knees. "Michelle, help him." Paula directed and Daryl felt himself being pulled back up to his feet and half carried along. His slick had stopped for now and he could thank his body for realizing this wasn't really the time for him to be wet and dripping. He could just hope that it wouldn't start again until at least a few hours later.

Daryl walked side by side with Maggie, sandwiched by Michelle until they got to a car and were pushed inside.

In the car Daryl could hear Paula talking codes with someone on the other side of the walkie, but it wasn't Rick so he didn't care much. Daryl couldn't see anything other than his and Maggie's legs and hands.

Pulled out of the car they were shoved foreward and into a building. Daryl heard the growl of walkers and wondered just how safe they were going to be kept.

" _Safe house,_ ain't nothing safe about it." A person, Molly Daryl thought it sounded like, said tersely.

"This place is gonna save our asses." Paula replied.

Daryl's cover was pulled off to a walker in his face and Paula taking it out. "Get on the ground," she ordered and they both dropped to their knees, not really wanting to push her. "You there," she said and motioned for Maggie to sit on the other side of the room.

Daryl leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. He could feel his forehead starting to bead with sweat and was flushed. It felt like he had a bad fever and to top it off his abdomen was killing him. Paula pulled his legs out and duct taped them together like his hands were, doing the same thing to Maggie. Daryl felt uncomfortable in the new position, it was more comfortable on his weak uterus to have his legs folded, it brought the cramping down.

"Your wondering if there's a way out of this," Paula said. "There isn't. Not unless I say so."

They were left alone in the room shortly after as Daryl tried to fold his legs up comfortably again. Maggie gave him a sad look and he could tell that she was hatching a plan. She started working on cutting the binds around her hands, but Daryl's mind was too fogged to even think about trying to get free, he was going to be a lot of dead weight for Maggie to have to save.

Maggie had gotten herself back into the position she was in before as they heard the people coming back, but Daryl was too hot, much too hot and the air he was getting in through his nose was nowhere near enough. Realistically in his mind he knew that he should take long breaths in and out, but he was taking quick short ones, trying to get enough air in his lungs.

Coming back into the room Paula was helping hold Donnie up. "When was the last time you checked this place?" Paula asked.

"It was fine a month ago," another voice said.

Maggie had a scared look on her face as she watched Daryl hyperventilate.

"Sweetie that was a month ago. Shit hards fast." One of the women said.

"The guns have gone bye-bye, the food has gone bye-bye." Molly said. "We got growlers up and down the halls."

"Means people can get through too," Donnie said as Maggie tried to get their attention.

"Maybe we should get gone."

" _Daryl_ _."_ Maggie said, muffled through her gag.

"Yeah where the hell too?" Daryl wasn't paying attention to who was talking.

"Nowhere. Got dead in the halls? Free security. Those assholes get here before out people? The cold blood will buy us some time." Daryl continued to hyperventilate and Paula directed a "shut up" to him.

"Jesus it's bleeding, it's not supposed to be bleeding." Donnie whined.

"Molly, give me the rope." Paula said.

"Man, I'm not losing my arm." Donnie said.

Paula and Donnie fought for another minute before Maggie resumed trying to get their attention. Finally Paula looked over at Maggie, making her way over and pulling the gag down, "what?"

"He's hyperventilating! Somebody needs to take his gag off." Maggie said, pointing towards Daryl with her bound hands.

"He's a nervous little slut isn't he," Molly said, walking over to take Daryl's gag off.

He immediately began taking deep breaths and filling his lungs. Michelle walked over with a gun, pointing it directly at Daryl. "Look at you," she started. "You're such a whore, how did you make it this far?"

"Boy you need to take some yoga breaths and calm your breeding ass down." Molly said.

"I can't--" Daryl mumbled, staring up at the ceiling as he drew in breaths.

"Daryl you need to breath in," Maggie paused, "and out." She was looking at him with concern and her alpha instincts were obviously kicking in. "I'm not gonna let you die like this." She said.

"Shut it, we aren't going to kill him." Paula said but Daryl knew she didn't understand that just having him here could end in his death very easily. "So what are you so afraid of?" Paula asked, looking at Daryl.

"I've never had a heat before." Daryl said honestly and she raised her brows but didn't question it any further. "And Maggie's pregnant." He said, hoping that maybe her having a baby would garner some sympathy for them.

"She's got a bun in the oven? She doesn't look it."

"I'm only two months along I think." Maggie said.

"Look at your breaking the rules. What you don't have an omega? Or are you less dyke-y than other alpha bitches?" Paula asked.

"It's none of your business." Maggie responded and thought Paula looked offended, she dropped the subject.

Finally Paula left and they were alone with Michelle and Molly. Molly lit a cigarette and Daryl glared at her, "the baby." He said and she laughed at him, but Michelle backed him up and she put the cigarette out. Daryl cared a lot about Maggie, and he was also a sucker for children. Carl and Judith has always been important to him, one of the reasons he'd continued to live with Rick after they got to Alexandria.

There was just a little bit more talking before Maggie was taken off away from them and Daryl was left alone with Paula and Molly as Molly helped clean Paula up from getting hit by Donnie.

"Excuse me?" Daryl said, looking at the two of them. His hormones were pumping, he was emotional about both Maggie and himself. "I just want to say thanks for taking care of Maggie."

"Yeah? You're cute. You know I can tell who you are Daryl and you're fucking useless. An omega slut in heat who's relying on another alpha to keep him calm? You're just like every other whore, the second your heat comes around you're off to anyone with a knot." She said and Daryl tensed up, trying to keep himself from crying at the words.

At least it was soon after that Rick's voice came back over the walkie and Daryl could let out a sigh, but his hole rushed with slick when he heard the voice of his alpha which made him just tense up and want to cry again. He felt sick to his stomach and was worried that he was gonna vomit.

" _Have you thought about it?"_ Came Rick's voice. " _Talk to me."_

"You weren't listening." Paula said. "We said we'd contact you."

" _Would it make a difference if I said I was sorry about that?"_ Rick asked sarcastically.

"What do you think?" Paula retorted.

" _I think we're gonna make the trade_." Rick said confidently and Daryl felt his cheeks flush again as he continued to hear Rick's voice. " _So tell me where_."

"We haven't agreed to that." Paula said.

" _You will_."

"You know what? I'm not so sure." Paula began pacing about the room as they spoke. "We'd be taking most of the risk. Not getting much in the way of a reward."

" _The other option won't work out for you._ " Rick warned.

"We'll take our chances." She said meaning to end the conversation, but then thought about it and brought it back to her lips. "And don't worry about your omega, we won't let him go through heat without an alpha. And he's so cock hungry he'll probably be glad to take the first one we can find." She said.

" _I'll kill you_." Was all Rick responded with.

* * *

"Asshole, are you there?" Paula asked into the walkie.

" _I'm here._ "

"We've thought about it. We want to make the trade."

" _That's good."_

Paula went on to give him instructions that Daryl knew were fake. He wanted to yell out and tell Rick that they weren't being truthful, but he knew that could make the situation more dangerous for him and Maggie.

Everyone left the room and Daryl was left alone. He used his teeth to tear through the duct tape and undid his feet quickly before slipping out of the room. He didn't have a weapon but he was sure he could find something easily enough, first though, he had to find Maggie.

Quickly he entered into a room and saw Maggie trying to undo the binds, he helped her with them. Getting her up on his feet she pulled him into a tight up and rubbed his back lightly.

"Oh Daryl, we'll get you back to Rick." She promised. Maggie brought her hand up to feel against Daryl's forehead and sighed. "We don't have much time, maybe two hours. How much slick are you producing?" She asked and Daryl blushed, but she gave him an alpha look and made him respond.

"Just a little bit, when I heard Rick's voice on the walkie but other than that not a lot." He said.

"Your fever is high but if you're not producing slick than I have no idea when it's going to hit. We'll have a better idea when you get back to Rick." She assured and Daryl nodded.

"Alright, whatever happens happens. Now they're spread out so I think it will be easy to pick them off." He said.

"No we should just go." Maggie said, giving him a warning look.

With the last ounce of non-omega hazed free will he said, "we're not leaving these people alive."

Maggie didn't respond, just led them out the door. He followed Maggie to a room where Donnie was on the ground. Maggie searched him for weapons and found some rope

"Give me the rope." Daryl said and Maggie nodded, handing it to him.

He rigged up a simple trap for the next person to walk into the room, and they quickly got Michelle with it. Their break out wasn't spectacular but it worked, even as Daryl was getting more and more tired. When they finally completed it all Maggie was holding him up with an arm around his waist as Daryl had his head limp on her shoulder. "Come on Daryl, just a little further." She prompted and as they got to the entrance finally it opened. Maggie held her breath, worried that it could be more saviors, but it was Rick and everyone else.

Rick took them in for just a second before pulling Daryl away from her and into his arms, feeling the man basically falling into his chest. Rick wrapped his strong arms around Daryl and kissed the top of his head. "We'll be home soon baby." He whispered and moved to help Daryl walk again. Daryl nodded weekly against Rick's chest.

"Alright everyone, let's get home." Rick directed and out of the corner of his eye he caught Maggie comforting Glenn, assuring him that she was okay and the nothing happened to the baby.

There were two cars outside and they split up. Being with Rick again Daryl could feel slick working itself up in him, making his pants damp and Daryl uncomfortable. They slid into the back seat with Maggie and Glenn in the front, everyone else got into another car.

Rick didn't bother with seat-belts or anything, he just leaned against the door and pulled Daryl tight up against his chest. "Get us home as fast as you can Maggie." Rick said and she nodded, shifting the car into gear and peeling out.

Glenn turned around in his seat, "Daryl can I feel your forehead?" He asked and Daryl nodded drowsily. Glenn pressed his hand against it then asked, "how much slick are you producing?" Just like Maggie had.

"'lot." Is all Daryl said and Glenn nodded.

"He's got maybe an hour." Glenn said and Rick just pulled Daryl closer against him. If they were doing this properly Rick would have been working Daryl open by now, working on foreplay and getting Daryl nice and ready to take his knot. He didn't want to push it though so they would have to forget any of that kind of stuff and move right to Daryl taking his knot.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, we could have done this later." Rick mumbled into Daryl's ear and Daryl could feel that Rick was rock hard against him. Rick must be entering his rut too.

"No it's okay, it's all going to work out." Daryl panted out as Maggie drove them at incredible speeds. He was glad that the road was cleared.

Daryl had tears sliding down his face and Rick didn't know what he could do to make the man feel better. Daryl finally grabbed one of Rick's hands and pressed the heel of it against Daryl's cock. Rick got the idea but thought it would be risky with Maggie and Glenn in the front of the car. They were playing one of the awful mixtapes that lived in all the cars so that he and Daryl could have privacy to talk, but Rick doubted it was also privacy to touch each other.

Daryl turned his head back so he could whisper into Rick's ear, "please daddy, I'm so hard, I just want your hand on me." He whined.

Rick sighed and nodded against Daryl's neck. He unbuttoned Daryl's pants and then slipped his red, pulsing cock out. Daryl let out a soft moan and Rick clamped a hand over Daryl's mouth. "You have to be quiet or else daddy's gonna have to punish you." He whispered, glad that the music was turned out loud.

Daryl nodded but Rick kept his hand there just in case. It only took a few strokes before Daryl came all over his jeans and Rick's hands. Rick tucked Daryl back in, even though he could feel the man was getting hard again. He brought his hand up to Daryl's mouth.

"Clean up the mess you made." He ordered and Daryl eagerly cleaned all of his own seed off of Rick's hand, which only served to make Rick even harder.

Finally, just as Daryl felt like he couldn't take being empty anymore and was pressing his ass back harshly against Rick's cock, they pulled in to Alexandria. Maggie bypassed everyone and drove right up to Rick's house.

"You guys go, I'll get Carl and Judith, they can stay with Glenn and I." She said and Rick nodded, pushing the door open and helping Daryl out. Daryl's legs were so shaky that Rick had to pick him up and carry him into the house.

"Dad?" Carl asked, coming down the stairs. "Is Daryl okay?"

"Carl, get Judith and come with me." Maggie urged and Carl nodded, grabbing his sister and heading out with Maggie, looking over his shoulder just once more as he saw his dad carrying Daryl down the hall.

Throwing him on the bed Rick wasted no time in pulling his shirt off, kicking his shoes off and pants afterwards. He moved on to Daryl next, not wanting to waste time anymore.

"You were a bad boy in the car, making me do that so close to Glenn and Maggie. I'll have to punish you." Rick warned.

"Please alpha, I'm so sorry, please I'm so open." Daryl had tears running down his face as Rick crawled on top of him. This was going to have to be quick, they could save the languid 'love making' for later, Daryl needed to be claimed and fucked at the same time right now.

Rick thought for a moment but decided he could always punish him later. "You're such a perfect omega for me right now, we'll come back to that later." He said.

He pulled Daryl's legs around his waist and pushed one finger in immediately, feeling that Daryl was way too loose for just that. He pushed in two more immediately and scissored them, feeling for Daryl's prostate and nailing harshly as the man writhed on them and tried to grind his hips down. "Daddy I can't take it anymore, I'm so open, I need your knot." He cried out and Rick nodded.

"Don't worry baby boy I'll give it to you." He said and lined himself up with Daryl's hole. He brought his mouth up to Daryl's neck, pressing soft kisses against it. Rick didn't waste any time and slammed his cock in all the way to the hilt, he felt Daryl's body spasm under his as he dug his teeth into Daryl's neck harshly, feeling blood flow against his teeth. He kept the wound open for just a moment before he pulled his teeth away and it closed on its own.

"Fuck you're all mine, everyone will be able to see that you're my slut." He said and withdrew his cock before slamming it back in several time.

"Turn me around please, on my knees." Daryl begged and Rick pulled out for just long enough to push Daryl onto his hands and elbows, pulling his gaping and dripping hole back onto his cock harshly.

"Oh fuck baby boy you're taking my cock so well, such a perfect little omega." He moaned and continued to thrust in, pulling Daryl's hips back to meet with each of his thrusts, hearing the distinct sound of his balls slapping against Daryl's skin with each thrust.

Daryl was writhing on the bed, basically just a mess of moans and whimpers. "Daddy cum in me, make me a whore for your knot." He said and in Rick's lust clouded mind he didn't see anything wrong with that, could feel himself getting close to the edge.

He brought his hand around to stroke Daryl's cock in time with his thrusts, Daryl came incredibly quick but he could feel it coming back to life almost seconds after he had already cum. Just a few more thrusts Rick came in Daryl, his knot swelling to make sure that none of his semen slid out. He turned Daryl around on his cock and moved up to claim his lips in an abrasive kiss. He bit at Daryl's lips and it was more teeth and and tongue than lips.

Daryl turned his neck to the side and Rick realized he was baring it to him, so moved his lips down to the omegas neck.

"Ah Daddy your knot is splitting me open," he whined as Rick nipped against where Daryl's new claim mark was. Rick could feel that his knot was still going to be full for another few minutes. During his ruts his knot lasted a lot less time. They could last up to an hour normally, but being in a rut was optimal time for breeding, so they were shorter.

"You can take it, you hole's such a slot for my cock it could probably take more." He said and Daryl moaned at the thought of being even more open.

Finally his knot started to go down as his cock stayed hard, he was tempted to just keep fucking him but he pulled out for a moment and pushed Daryl back on to his knees. "Remember, bad boys need to be punished." Rick said and slapped Daryl hard on the ass before he could respond.

Rick knew that a little bit of pain could be beneficial to pleasure, he didn't honestly think that Daryl needed to be punished, he just wanted to see if Daryl was into this.

He noticed that Daryl's hole clenched when he did that and a little more slick beaded out. "Oh baby boy, you like that?" He asked.

Daryl burrowed his face into the pillows but nodded. "Spank me daddy, please." He begged and Rick brought back his hand to hit him hard again. His cheeks turned bright red and Rick couldn't take it anymore, he pushed himself back into Daryl's hole, taking him hard and fast again.

He gave Daryl's cheeks another hard spank every few thrusts and Daryl moaned even louder. "Oh fuck, breed me alpha, I want you to fill me up again." Daryl begged.

Rick's mind was hazed and he wasn't thinking straight, he momentarily remembered that he wasn't wearing a condom, but didn't worry about it, it was too late and he was too horny to do anything about it.

He lasted longer this time but still filled Daryl up with his cum. He didn't knot this time though and simply pulled his cock out. Flipping Daryl over so that he could kiss the man again. "You're all mine,  _all_ mine." He muttered.

"I'm thinking a collar that says  _Rick's Bitch_." Daryl joked.

Rick just growled and bit at Daryl's neck again. "Don't tempt me." He warned and Daryl submissively dropped his gaze as Rick kissed against his neck and shoulders.

Daryl had cum again and his cock was taking a bit longer to go back to full, since it was almost the third time in an hour. Ricks was growing though so Daryl flipped them over and slunk down Rick's body so he could take his cock.

He sunk his mouth down all the way to the hilt and Rick swore. " _Shit,_ you could  _not_ do that the other day." He said as Daryl bobbed his head all the way up and down. He figured it was the hormones suppressing Daryl's gag reflex.

Daryl pulled off for just a minute to say huskily, "I want you to fill this hole up like you filled my other one daddy," before pushing his mouth back down. Rick couldn't help himself and grabbed Daryl's head, pushing it down harshly on his cock, but he wasn't getting the purchase and friction that he wanted.

Rick pulled Daryl's head off of his cock and stood up, all but pulling Daryl off the bed as well, the omega eagerly getting on his knees and Rick shoved his cock into Daryl's mouth. He had to focus on making sure his knot didn't form as he held Daryl's head in place and thrusted mercilessly into Daryl's gaping mouth. Spit was pouring down his jaw and neck.

Feeling himself getting closer Rick brought Daryl's mouth all the way down so that his lips were against his pelvis and just held it there. Daryl had tears pouring out of his eyes but he stayed still. Rick kept him there for a moment before giving two more thrusts and cumming in his throat. It was a lighter load than his other ones, but his cock still wasn't anywhere near done. He figured they could get one of two more in before they would have to take a nap or would just pass out.

He pushed Daryl back on to the bed as his cock slowly came back to life and Daryl's was full again. Daryl was on his back and Rick lifted his legs onto his shoulders. He slowly pressed one finger in and just teased Daryl with it before adding one more and then another a lot slower than Daryl could take.

"Fuck me hard again daddy." Daryl whined.

Rick shook his head and kissed Daryl slow, when his cock finally filled out again he pushed it into Daryl's hole, drawing out slowly and pushing in slowly. "You look so beautiful on my cock baby." Rick mumbled against Daryl's lips and the man blushed through his moan.

Thrusting in and out of his omega languidly Rick kissed him at the same time and gently stroked Daryl's cock. "Thank you for taking care of me daddy." Daryl mumbled and moved his lips down to kiss against Rick's stubble covered jaw.

"I love taking care of my little omega." He said and a shiver ran through Daryl as he was called omega.

"I want to carry your pups alpha, please breed me,  _please_ ," Daryl begged and Rick finally emptied himself into Daryl, but his knot was thick and he felt like it would stay up for a while.

"I don't want things to change too much when you're out of heat baby boy, I think we should use condoms for the rest of your heat." He said and pumped Daryl's cock through his own orgasm.

Tears immediately welled up in Daryl's eyes and his lower lip quivered. "You don't want me to have your pups?" Daryl asked and Rick wrapped his arms around the needy omega.

"Of course I do sweetheart, just not this time. Maybe when you're out of your heat we can talk about it more." Rick explained and Daryl nodded but didn't seem happy about it.

"Can I take a nap, is that okay alpha?" Daryl asked and Rick nodded.

"Of course baby, when my knot goes down I'll go get us some food." He assured and Daryl widened his eyes, quickly shaking his head as more tears welled up.

"No, no, no, please don't leave me alpha,  _please._ " Daryl cried and Rick wiped away the mans tears with his thumbs.

"I won't, I promise. Just get some sleep, when you wake up we'll both go down and get something to eat, I need my baby to keep his strength up." He said, pressing kisses against Daryl's chest.

"I don't want to go to bed, you're just going to leave when I fall asleep." Daryl whined and Rick sighed. He shifted them to lay on their sides, Daryl's back against Rick and Rick's cock still in Daryl's hole.

He pulled Daryl tight up against him and made sure that his knot was pushed up as far as it would go. "I won't ever leave your sweetheart, just get some sleep."

Daryl begrudgingly nodded and Rick pulled the blankets up over them. "Sleep good baby boy." Rick whispered.


	5. The New World Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I did not have the motivation to write this chapter, mainly because I wanted to watch A Quiet Place, but whatever I guess this is more important haha. (Maybe no chapter tomorrow so I can watch my movie lmao).   
> ALSO IMPORTANT!:  
> I will have a NEW Walking Dead story coming out tomorrow or today or sometime soon. It's a Carl/Negan teacher student au, so keep your eyes out for that it'll be angsty as fuck and showcase basically the worst Lori Grimes I can write. I'm running out of Rickyl ideas so if any of you have something you'd like to see me write, just drop me a message.   
> NOTES:  
> -I changed the timeline a little, I know that Tara and Heath get back after Negan's attack which would make it just under two weeks from the outpost, but for my purposes it's more like three weeks, so Tara and Heath are already back :)

_Five days after the events of the last chapter._

Daryl was sitting on Rick's cock, bouncing up and down in one of the dining room chairs as the sun came up through the windows. They'd fucked on basically every piece of furniture that the house had and finally decided for one last round on the chair. His heat was fading fast and Rick wasn't able to get it up quite as quick anymore, but they both wanted to get a few more in before they passed out.

It had been a relatively long heat and Rick knew that while they were sleeping Carl had needed to come and retrieve some of his stuff as he hadn't been prepared to stay at Maggie's for so long.

Even though the heat wasn't quite over yet Rick was already longing for the next one. It would probably be about three months away, and even with his body almost going limp from exhaustion he was ready for him and Daryl to go at it again.

"Oh I'm cumming daddy." Daryl moaned as Rick stroked him to completion. He pulled the mans ass down against his hips as he continued to thrust eagerly into him. Rick felt himself cumming fast too and finally his load filled up the tip of the condom.

Daryl all but slid off of Rick, just lazing on the floor as the man tied up the condom and threw it away. "What, no more baby boy?" Rick teased and helped Daryl to his feet, the two were basically carrying each other up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"I think we can give it a couple hours." Daryl panted with a smirk as he collapsed onto the bed, a fine sheen of sweat covering basically his whole body.

"Whatever, guess old folks can't keep up." Rick complained.

Daryl just giggled and shuffled closer to him. "Hey you're the one who only came eight times yesterday to my fifteen. And I'm  _younger_ than you." He pointed out as Rick wrapped him up in his arms.

"Just get some rest baby, I think we actually have to do stuff tomorrow." Rick complained and which made Daryl laugh again.

"Alright daddy." He agreed and quickly fell into sleep.

* * *

_Two weeks later._

Daryl was on the fence about Tara getting back. On one hand he didn't want to face her because of what happened to Denice, an on the other Daryl could actually tolerate the girl. But that wasn't what he was worried about as he walked towards the clinic, now primarily run by Rosita.

He just felt like something was wrong with his body, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He wondered if it was the stress of having his first heat, or just that he was tired. Daryl could barely even remember what had happened during that heat, just that he and Rick had woken up sore all over having slept through an entire day. They had gotten up to some since then but not a lot, and nothing as hot as what had happened during the heat.

Rick was busy with running Alexandria again, going out short distances with Aaron for food while Daryl hung around close to home for a while. He was feeling more like he wanted to stay in one place recently, which was odd for him since he'd always been mobile as a kid. He would spend weeks out in the forest just making his way, and now he didn't even want to leave town.

Omega hormones were weird though, and Daryl didn't entirely understand them. When he'd talked to Glenn the man had mentioned something about making a 'nest' and wanting to stay at home to protect their young. He said that he could work through it pretty easily since Maggie was the one having their baby, but Daryl might be having a harder time because he was the more obviously submissive partner.

Whatever it was, Daryl just wished that his mind wasn't betraying itself and keeping him cooped up. He hoped that Rosita could tell him what was wrong. He was tired and a little nauseous as he walked into the clinic.

"Hey Daryl," she greeted and jumped off of a stool she'd been perched on. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just don't feel too good." He said as he walked further into the room, taking a seat on the bed that she motioned him to. He knew that she wasn't really a doctor or anything, but she was also smart so Daryl figured at the least she could give him some pain pills.

"What's hurting? By the way your smell is so nice recently." She said with a quirk to her lips. "Like for real, it's still strong but not as sweet, it's really calming." She added.

That couldn't help but make Daryl smile. It was little things, like having a scent that calmed people that made being a pureblood okay. Especially since it was calming to alphas, it wasn't too long ago that his scent was making even betas horny and dangerous. "Thanks," he said with a slight redness in his cheeks. "I just don't feel very good, kind of tired and sick to my stomach." He said.

"Like the flu?" She asked and put a hand to his forehead but didn't feel anything off.

Daryl shook his head.

"Food poisoning?" She asked.

"Not that kind of sick."

"Dehydration?"

"I drink a gallon a day."

"How's long's it been since your heat?"

"Two weeks."

"Did you use protection?"

That sent Daryl reeling as he understood what Rosita was proposing was wrong with him. "No there's no way I'm... I wouldn't even be getting symptoms this early." He said and Rosita walked over to a small book shelf of medical textbooks that they had.

"I've been reading through this," she started and took a seat next to him. "It's about like omega anatomies and there's a whole section on purebloods." She opened up to the section with ease like she'd been reading it a lot. "Not a lot of different stuff, just you know your hormones are kicked up a level, scent glands over active and all that kind of stuff. I just noticed one thing that I'd never heard before about pregnancies, apparently they're a lot shorter than nine months." She explained.

Daryl stood up and cross his arms in front of his chest. "It was just one time. Well, three times at the very beginning that we didn't use one." He reasoned.

She just stood up as well and cocked her hips. "Honey, the  _first_ time is more than enough." She said then set the book down to go back to her medical supplies. "Here," she said, handing Daryl a small, long box. "I can't say for sure that you are, but these things can." She said and Daryl looked down at it to realize they were pregnancy test.

"No, no, I can't be." He muttered and Rosita brushed her knuckles against his arm lightly.

"Hey, mijo, it's gonna be okay. Why don't you go find Maggie and take them? I've always been kind of a shitty alpha for comforting." She said honestly and Daryl nodded.

He hid the pregnancy tests under his vest and said goodbye to Rosita before starting his walk across Alexandria, Maggie should be on watch right now.

Pups were not something that Daryl wanted, maybe ever. What he also didn't want though, was a baby dying because his stupid uterus was underdeveloped or something. Doctor Carson had said that it might not be  _viable_ or some shit like that. Daryl wasn't sure what would be worse at this point, actually having the pup or having it die because his body wasn't good enough.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes and wanted to tell him alpha but didn't want to bother him with this. Daryl could distinctly remember telling Rick to  _breed him_ during heat and basically turning in to a wreck when his alpha refused. It had been good on Rick, if only he'd realized earlier that he needed to use protection.

Coming up at the guard tower Daryl spied Sasha and asked if she would take Maggie's shift for a while.

"Sure, you okay Daryl you don't look too good?" She asked as they walked towards the tower together.

"I'm fine, thanks Sasha, just need to talk to Maggie for a minute." He said and then called up to Maggie, telling her that Sasha was going to take her spot for a while.

"Alright man, rest up though, you look pale." Sasha said with a pitying half smile before climbing up the ladder after Maggie got down.

"What's wrong?" She asked, immediately noticing that Daryl's coloring was off and that he seemed like he was shaking a bit.

Daryl bit his lip and looked around them before pulling the pregnancy tests out from under his vest, his eyes welling up with tears as he did. Maggie quickly pushed the tests back up under Daryl's vest and put her arms around his shoulders. "Come on let's get to my place." She said, trying to calming him but feeling on edge herself.

"I'm so stupid, we didn't use protection the first couple of times, and I kept telling him I wanted pups even though I don't, and..." Daryl let out a few soft sobs as Maggie tried to get them inside as soon as possible. Even after being claimed Daryl's scent would be heightened from crying.

She pushed the door open and pulled Daryl in with her. "Oh Daryl, it's okay, you don't need to apologize, you haven't even taken the tests yet." She said and kissed his cheek softly. "And even then, you never need to apologize for this."

Daryl nodded weakly and Maggie pulled the tests out of the box, there were two. "Okay pee on both of these them come back out here and we'll wait." She said and gave his bicep a squeeze before he went in to the bathroom.

Staring at the tests, his hands were shaking and tears were dripping down his face. He  _hated_ being an omega and having stupid stuff like this happen to him. He just wanted to be a beta or an alpha. He knew he was going to look ridiculous pregnant, and he would be an absolutely terrible father. Daryl just wanted this to all go away. He considered just breaking the tests and throwing them away, but he needed to know so he generously peed on both of them before setting them on the counter and washing his hands.

He went back out to the main room where Maggie handed him a glass of lukewarm tea and told him to sit down.

"Tell me honestly Daryl, how would you feel if you were pregnant?" She asked, giving him a pointed look that said not to sugar coat his answer.

Daryl just felt more tears roll down his face. "I don't  _want_ to have a baby. Rick said he didn't want one yet, and I don't want to be pregnant and weak." He muttered, folding his legs under himself on the couch and sipping at the tea.

"Daryl Dixon, being pregnant will  _not_ make you weak, and there is no way in hell that Rick doesn't want this, or that he'd be mad." Maggie chastised and Daryl just sighed as he wiped his eyes.

"Whatever, maybe I just had some bad canned food." He said with a sigh. "I shouldn't even have symptoms yet." He didn't know that much about pregnancy but he knew that even omega pregnancies lasted six months at least.

"Daryl hun, I took a look at that omega book in the doctors office--" Daryl cut her off.

"Did everyone read that except for me?" He asked incredulously.

Maggie laughed and shook her head. "I just wanted to know more about Glenn. You know there weren't any omegas in my family so I didn't know much about them before Glenn. But I read the pureblood section too just to see, and Daryl your pregnancies are  _very_ short." She warned.

"How long?" He asked, almost afraid to get the answer. He knew that omegas were basically built for breeding and purebloods would probably be even more streamlined.

"13 weeks." She said.

Daryl just gave her a scowl, "non-pregnant people number please." He said.

"Just over three months."

Daryl felt his jaw drop and he looked at her like she was being ridiculous. "That's outrageous, I could have like four pups a year." He said.

Maggie nodded, "I think that's the point."

"Well fuck that, I hope I'm not even having one." He said and slammed his tea cup down on the side table before getting up and walking back to the bathroom. "Oh shit." He muttered.

"Positive?" Maggie asked as she came up behind him.

"Sorta." He said and she leaned over his shoulder to see the one positive one negative tests.

"Well, a false negative test is pretty common. Maybe you should go see Doctor Carson? He had some worried about your uterus too." She suggested as they walked back out into the sitting area.

"How would I explain leaving to Rick?" Daryl asked.

"You're not going to tell him?" Maggie pressed, surprised that the omega would even think to do that. Glenn basically told her every thought that went through his head, for better and for worse.

"Absolutely not. I'm getting his hopes up just to disappoint him if it turns out I can't even have pups." Daryl said and Maggie stroked his arm softly.

"Daryl, you are  _never_ going to disappoint him, I promise. Now why don't you tell him you're going to get vitamins for me?" She said.

"Will you come with?" He asked, pleading with her.

Maggie shook her head with a downward quirk to her lips. "I haven't been feeling great recently, I don't want to push it. How about Glenn? Rosita?" She suggested and Daryl nodded.

"Yeah, yeah that's good since Rosita basically already knows and Glenn can keep me calm." He chuckled and Maggie just pulled him into a hug.

"It's all gonna be okay little Dixon." She assured.

* * *

"I still don't see why you have to go." Rick whispered into Daryl's ear with his arms wrapped around the mans waist. Daryl had his head resting gently on Rick's shoulder as the car rumbled behind them. Everyone else was ready to go, Daryl just had to finish saying his goodbyes.

"It's because all of this happened and you're still out there scavenging every day, me? I haven't been out there in two weeks Rick. I gotta go back to how things were." He said. It wasn't untruthful, it just wasn't the whole reason that he was going out.

Rick rubbed up and down on his back lightly before giving him a peck on the head. "I understand, I know you need this." Rick finally said.

Before they fully parted Daryl leaned up to whisper into Rick's ear, "I'll be back soon, daddy."

Rick swatted him lightly on the back. "Naughty boy, saying things like that out here." He chided but Daryl couldn't stick around for much more banter, with one last smile he was loading into the car, the backseat.

"Jeez, any longer and you two definitely would have been trying for some pups." Rosita said as she drove out and Daryl laughed but had a huge blush on his face.

"Maggie said you were pretty tired." Glenn said and passed a pillow back to him. "It's kind of a long drive so I figure if you don't want to listen to Rosita you can take a nap."

"First of all," Rosita started which got a chuckle from both of them, she didn't finished her sentence, seeing that just holding the pillow was making Daryl's eyes droop. "We'll be there soon."

It wasn't a long drive for Daryl at all since he woke up basically right as they were arriving at Hilltop.

"Uneventful drive?" Daryl asked as he stretched and the car drove all the way in to the Hilltop.

Rosita shook her head, tense. "Not at all. There was a lot of traffic on the road, but no one stopped us, it was like they were waiting for someone else."

"Let's not worry about it." Glenn suggested and Rosita just shook her head before getting out of the car. Glenn opened Daryl door for him.

"Hey, you guys are back." Jesus said, walking down from the Barrington house. "I want to say you look better Daryl but you look terrified." The man said with his eyebrows raised.

"He's here to see Doctor Carson." Glenn said for Daryl and Jesus just nodded, motioning for him to follow them towards the familiar medical trailer.

"I can't promise that Gregory is going to be okay with you guys staying long, but at least until your okay Daryl. What's wrong?" He asked and Daryl just shrugged his shoulders, obviously not wanting to talk about it at the moment.

"It's kind of person, Jesus, would you mind giving us a minute alone?" Glenn asked as they got to the trailer. Jesus nodded his head and promised he'd seem them later before taking off in the other direction.

"He an omega?" Rosita pondered to the two of them.

"A gay one, his eyes were basically eating Abraham." Daryl joked, finding it in himself to actually make a joke at this time.

"Daryl?" Doctor Carson said, standing as the three of them walked into the building. "What's wrong?" He asked, probably the fiftieth person that had asked him that in the past day.

He took a seat on the bed, Glenn and Rosita standing next to him. "It's uh my heat, I um..." He trailed off, trying to find words. He's barely been able to say it out loud to Maggie, and she had told Glenn.

"Did something go wrong with it? It didn't come?" He questioned.

"Ohhh it came." Rosita supplied unhelpfully from behind him.

"I just don't feel very good and we may have not used protection... One or three times." He mumbled.

Doctor Carson nodded and instructed Daryl to lay back on the bed. He pushed the mans shirt up and without much pomp or circumstance put ultrasound gel on Daryl's stomach. "How long ago was it?" The doctor asked.

"It started three weeks ago and we did it unprotected right about at he beginning." Daryl supplied, still feeling uncomfortable but realizing that beating around the bush would not get them out of here any quicker.

"Perfect timing to come see me then." The doctor mused and pushed the wand onto his stomach, looking around at the screen. All Daryl saw was a gray and black void as Doctor Carson studied it. "Well, I can tell you for sure that you are definitely pregnant."

Daryl sighed and brought his hands up to rub at his face. "What about my uterus, is it okay?" He asked.

"It looks like it's fine, small though so I'm worried about a low birth weight, but if you check in with me regularly I can promise that we'll get them delivered healthy." He assured. "Do you want a picture?"

Daryl almost shook his head no but decided that Rick was going to want to see it so agreed. "Yeah, fine."

Holding the picture in his hand Carson came around to try and point out all the little parts that he could and before Daryl knew it, he was crying again. He wasn't sobbing or anything, just a few hormonal tears. Glenn rubbed his shoulder. "I want to get back and tell Rick." Daryl said.

Glenn tried to protest, "Daryl it's late and we just got here. We'd have to drive through the night."

"I don't care, I'll drive if you want, I just have to tell him."

* * *

It's was pitch black when Daryl was roughly thrown out of the back of a van and onto the ground. Lights shined so brightly in his eyes that it took him a minute to figure out where he was and what exactly was happening.

He took everything in slowly as he sat on his knees next to Glenn.

"Maggie?" He heard the man say softly, submissively and Daryl's eyes flitted to take in basically their entire group on the ground as well, Maggie looking like she was about to pass out. He felt his heart rate speeding up as he tried to take deep breaths, his eyes falling on the absolutely defeated looking Rick. Daryl felt tears well up in his eyes but he forced himself not to cry. Glenn wasn't crying, Carl wasn't crying, he wouldn't cry.

"On your knees!" A man yelled and Daryl looked up, immediately recognizing him even though he was a little uglier now. It was Dwight, the same prick he'd saved those weeks ago.

Daryl breathed heavily as he looked around at everyones faces. No one knew what to do, there was  _nothing to do._ They would just have to wait out what these people would do to them. Daryl brought his hand up to his shirt pocket where the ultrasound picture was hidden. He'd put up a fight with the saviors who captured them, but thankfully they hadn't hit his stomach and he hadn't lost the picture.

"All right!" A man yelled, this one Daryl didn't recognize. He had a mustache and he walked back towards the RV. "We got a full boat. Let's meet the man." He said ominously.

The door finally pushed open and a man with a leather jacket and low slung pants walked down the steps.  _Negan,_ Daryl instinctively knew. The man carried a baseball bat and walked with swagger that said he owned the place. "Pissing our pants yet?" The man asked, his voice a disjointed meter that made Daryl even more wary. "Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close." He warned with a white toothed smile. "Yep, it's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon."

"Which one of you pricks is the leader?" Negan asked and if Daryl had been in a better state he would have thought to yell  _me,_ but he didn't, he didn't do anything other than watch in petrified silence.

"It's this one." The same man with the mustache said and Daryl held his breath wondering if  _this_ was where Rick died.

Negan sighed deeply and walked closer to Rick. "Hi." Was all he said for a moment. "You're Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also when I sent my people to kill you people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool." Daryl felt chills rack down his back as Negan continued to talk to Rick. This man was different from the governor, from the wolves, he could feel it. Negan was a psychopath and Daryl could honestly say that he was afraid of the man in this moment.

"You have no idea, how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly." Negan promised and Daryl saw Rick finally looking up to make eye contact with the man. "You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes, you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very well may be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes, pay attention. Give me your shit... Or I will kill you."

Daryl didn't like how close Negan's barb-wrapped bat was to Rick's face, and the more he watched this scene the less he wanted to cry and the more he wanted to lash out, but he didn't, he didn't want to risk Rick's life or his pup's life.

"You work for me now." Negan pointed the bat in Rick's direction. "You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know this is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost, you built something, you thought you were safe. I  _get_ it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. I don't care if you're the toughest alpha in your pack, I'm tougher. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So if someone knocks on your door... Let us in. You understand?" Negan ask and Rick sat in silence as the man goaded him. "You don't really think that you're gonna get through this without being punished now, did you? I don't want to kill your people, just wanna make that clear from the get-go.

"I want you to work for me, you can't do that if you're dead. I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, you're gonna pay. So now, I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you." Negan finished.

Daryl said back on his heels, feeling sick to his stomach.

"This, this is Lucille." Negan showed the bat closely to Rick. "And she is  _awesome._ "

Negan looked at Abraham first and Daryl thought of the off-color omega comments he made that still managed to make him laugh, his wide vocabulary for exceptionally nasty shit. Negan toyed with Carl next and Daryl had to force tears to stay in again, Carl was his alphas kid, Carl was  _his._

Looking around at all the faces, Daryl had memories with each and every person kneeling here, and that was special now. Getting to know someone was special. Being with someone from the  _start_? That was even more special and Daryl dreaded the thought of losing anyone who'd been with them since all this shit started. They'd lost so many they couldn't even call themselves the Atlanta group anymore, but that's what they were and he wasn't going to lose any of them.

The altercation between Glenn and Negan put his heart in his throat and Daryl would do anything, give anything, for all of his friends to make it out of this safe and alive. They all needed to live one more day, listen to Eugene try and understand sarcasm again, get chewed out in Spanish by Rosita, watch Maggie quietly mother the entire group. Daryl needed all of these people if he was going to live through the rest of the apocalypse, and it looked like his time was finally running out.

"You." Negan pointed the bat a Daryl and he stared down the shaft of it, moving his eyes up to meet with Negan's. "Why don't you just smell like some damn good piece of ass." The man leaned in and breathed in.

Out of the corner of his eye Daryl saw Rick struggling not to say anything, holding his tongue. He hoped that Rick could keep it together, he could, so Rick had to.

"You know, I don't have any male omegas back in my little den. Maybe we should meet for a little one on one after this." He joked whilst making a crude thrusting motion with his pelvis. Daryl was disgusted with this, alphas were supposed to comfort omegas, not degrade and belittle them. "Too bad you're claimed though, you woulda made a  _nice_ gift to come home to everyday." Negan mused.

The man maintained eye contact with him for a few moments longer and right as Daryl thought he was going to move on he reached down towards him. "You got something shiny in your shirt? A present just for me?" Negan asked and pulled the freshly printed ultrasound picture out of Daryl's breast pocket.

He made a gargled sound and sucked in a breath. There were a lot of possibilities that opened up now that Negan knew Daryl was pregnant. First he could beat the man to death and kill the pup, he could take Daryl anyway and learn that he would just die in his next heat, or if the baby was born before Daryl's next heat the man could have a chance to claim him for himself. After the birth of each pup the bond needed to be redone, and if the alpha wasn't around to do that then it was the only time that another alpha could claim an omega.

"Oh boy, you got a little one on the way? I just love babies, might need to take you back with me." Negan goaded and Daryl shifted his gaze to focus on Rick who was staring at them with wide-eyed amazement and terror. Negan looked over. "This the proud papa?" He asked and strolled back over to Rick. "What's that look for prick? You worried I'll kill your little slut?" He asked and for the first time since this began Rick made eye contact with Negan, sending firey hatred towards the man.

"Aw, calm down. I'll give you the picture." Negan handed it to Rick who reached for it immediately. "Don't tell me... No, you didn't even  _know?_ You're just finding out  _now?_ Oh boy I did not sign myself up for this soap opera." Negan joked, but garnered no laughs as Rick looked down at the picture of the ultrasound then back over at Daryl as Daryl felt tears spill over.

"Now my alpha senses are getting all tingly, and I think I might have a deal that could keep  _everyone_ happy." He exclaimed, strolling back over to Daryl. "You, fucking omega cock-whore, you come with me, and I don't kill  _any_ of your people! Now, before you answer, I know this sounds like any easy out, but you're not just going to be hanging around at la casa Negan. Your yes to this is your yes to  _everything._ " Negan left it at that and held the baseball bat in between Daryl's eyes.

"I'll go with you, I'll do anything."


	6. You Messed With the Wrong People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I'm expecting like one more and then an epilogue and I really didn't want to mash this chapter and the next one together :)  
> NOTES:  
> -I am having the whole thing with Sheri, Negan, and Dwight go down earlier than it's supposed to simply because I like Dwight and want him on Daryl's side. And by earlier I mean before Daryl even got there so Dwight is basically just on his side from the beginning.  
> -check end of chapter for in depth warning but basically there is some harassment on Negan's part, just no rape.  
> -also this whole Negan battle thing is going to be over before you know it tbh I don't even why the description stressed it so much. I'm just not that great at filling space with Daryl and Rick away from each other, and I also think that a lot of people read this for the smut haha so just this chapter and the next!!!

_The Next day, Daryl Dixon._

He woke up groggy in a small room with sun shining in through blind covered windows. Daryl stretched out his arms above him in a cat-like manner and sat up on the bed, the events of last night slowly coming back to him. He hadn't been thrown back into that truck, he'd ridden in the cab right next to Negan the entire time, the mans hand resting on his thigh and making Daryl want to throw up.

The touch of  _his_ alpha calmed him down immensely, and even the touch of others alpha in their group helped to settle any nerves that he might have, but Negan was just making him tense. Daryl wasn't sure if it was being pregnant, or having Negan's hand on him that was making him so sick at that point. Somehow though, he made it back to their compound without throwing up all over the man and for that Daryl was thankful. He'd been ushered into the warehouse, up a couple flights of stairs, and then pushed into a small but homey room before being told that Negan would be back for him tomorrow.

It had to be late in the morning since the sun was almost in the center of the sky and Daryl felt well-rested after getting back to the compound in the early hours of the morning. Daryl had cried himself to sleep before finally passing out, and now he knew that he had to be strong. There was no more being the helpless omega that he had turned into, he was Daryl fucking Dixon right now.

Daryl was especially resolved to try and show less of his omega side because he figured that's what Negan would want, a submissive hole to put his knot in, but Daryl wasn't going to offer that to him, he  _couldn't_. Daryl was hoping his pureblood status would buy him some time for him to break out or for Rick to make a plan. When they were cornered in the woods there was no room for making a plan, but on a real level playing field Daryl had no reason to believe that his people wouldn't win. If they had lost anyone, especially their better fighters and strategists like Glenn or Abraham, then they may have been put at a disadvantage, but Daryl had stopped that from happening and for that he could be content.

There was a note on the small table in his room that read:

_Put on clean clothes, eat, then exit the room. We're waiting for you._

Daryl wondered if they'd been stationed outside of his room the entire time he'd been asleep or if they'd just been checking in on him. Whatever it was he would find out soon because he wasn't going to eat any of their food or change out of his clothes from last night.

He turned the knob on the door and pushed forward, immediately he was faced with Dwight leaning up against the wall with his foot propped up, looking bored and like he'd been waiting awhile. Dwight sized him up and down and then shook his head. "Change into the clothes in your closet." He demanded.

"Fuck you, you don't own me." Daryl retorted.

Dwight raised an eyebrow on the good size of his face. "No, but Negan does, and he wants you to wear what he fucking put in your closet." Dwight demanded.

Daryl turned around with a roll of his eyes and slammed the door back shut. By himself again he thought about what had just happened. Dwight hadn't hit him, hadn't directly ordered him to do anything, maybe Daryl was  _above_ Dwight? Being Negan's omega could give him some leverage in this whole situation. Daryl wondered if the point shouldn't be to defy Negan but to enthrall the man further, to overplay his omega side?

So, Daryl opened the closet and but on the clean pair of grey jeans and tucked in the long sleeved red tee shirt. It wasn't anything weird, and it fit him perfectly (which made Daryl think they'd felt him up in his sleep), but above all it was just normal clothing. He'd been expecting something crazy, a fucking cocktail dress or assless chaps, not jeans and a tee shirt that smelled like laundry detergent and lavender.

He noticed that his crossbow was slung on the chair that went with the small desk. Daryl considered taking it but then decided against it. It may be a test to see how hostile he is, and Daryl's goal now was to convince Negan that he was on his side to loosen the man up. Daryl would of course explain that he couldn't have sex with the man until they were mated, but other than that he figured everything would be fine.

"Alright." Daryl said, slipping back out into the hall with Dwight. "Take me to him." He added.

Dwight nodded and Daryl fell into step with him easily. Dwight navigated them down a few halls where they passed by no other people before speaking up. "Listen," he said is a voice barely above a whisper. "I think we can help each other."

Daryl considered what the man was saying for a moment, there were a couple different ways that could be taken, whatever it was, Daryl wanted to hear more. "I'm listening."

"You? You're strong, I don't know your whole deal but I had no idea you were an omega when Sheri and I found you. You don't want to be here, I don't want to be here. I think together we can figure something out."

Another long minute passed as Daryl thought. It would be mutually beneficial, but if they got out soon it wouldn't offer him any time to gain leverage over Negan, neither would it give them an upper hand over the saviors at all. Other than Daryl and Dwight being gone, they would just continue on as normal. There had to be a better way to do it.

"I don't think we should break out." Daryl finally said.

"Why? You fucking scared of this guy?" Dwight asked, referring to Negan.

Daryl shook his head. He had been scared last night, but now? He knew what Negan was capable of and then made the man a hundred times less terrifying. "No. There's just other factors that we have to consider. Come back to my room later tonight and we'll talk more about it."

He was starting to notice more people in the hallway so Daryl drew the conversation to a close. Dwight nodded in agreement and they came up to a large door. Dwight pulled it outwards to send Daryl into a room full of formally dressed women, Negan nowhere in sight. Dwight patted Daryl on the back and left the room.

The women turned to look at him as soon as the door closed, all just taking him in for a minute and Daryl felt uncomfortable.

"He's in there." One of them pointed towards another set of doors, she had black hair with bangs, she didn't smell like an omega. Only one of the women in the room smelled like an omega and that was a sad looking blonde woman. Daryl wasn't sure if he would be expected to be friends with these women or not. He wasn't very good at getting to know people, and he doubted any people like this who had willingly become part of Negan's harem or something, would take the time to get to know him.

Daryl simply nodded at her and walked over to the door, not stopping to knock on the door he simply let himself in.

Negan was just sitting on a black leather sofa, reading something on a notepad. He looked up languidly as Daryl walked in before a stark white grin broke out on his face. "Well look at  _this!_ Here's my newest toy." Negan said and motioned for Daryl to sit down next to him. He did so, but couldn't think of anything to say to the man. Negan seemed to just take him in for a moment before leaning in to breathe deeply against Daryl's neck.

Daryl shivered in disgust at the attention but was able to play it off as arousal. Negan's teeth nipped lightly at his bonding scar that was in the shape of Rick's teeth and Daryl had to bite his lips.

"Uh. Negan, I think there's some things you don't know about me." Daryl finally said, trying to get everything else to stop.

To Negan's credit the man pulled away and gave Daryl a quizzical look, telling him to go on. "What?"

"I'm a pureblood." He muttered and Negan's eyes raised impossibly high on his forehead, but didn't seem to know much about the fact so Daryl continued. "If I have sex with someone other than my alpha I'll die, if I go through a heat without my alpha I'll die. My pup will be born in three months." Was all the information Daryl gave and he closed his fingers softly over his stomach. He doubted he would have much of a bulge since he had such a tight stomach, but still it would start to distend.

Negan looked like he was thinking for a moment, staring off into the distance. "Does the bond work the same way with childbirth? It breaks and you have to reform it?" Negan asked, genuinely curious even though he was basically asking when he could knot Daryl.

Daryl wanted to say no, to see if maybe he would believe him and give him back, but he doubted Negan would never find out so he simply nodded. "Yeah, yeah that's the same."

"So no playing with my boys slick hole for a little while." Negan finally said and leaned back in to continue kissing against his neck. Daryl wanted to sigh and pull away, but he would have to be okay with this, it saved his friends and was getting him out of having sex with the man.

Negan's calloused fingers tipped Daryl's head back and pressed his lips against Daryls. Daryl resisted for a moment before finally just giving in and letting Negan do whatever he wanted.

They kissed for a moment as Daryl's feelings started to swell closer and closer to the surface. Negan was running his hands up and down Daryl's body and he was starting to feel sick again, this time he knew it was from the feeling of having another alpha trying to sexually arouse him.

Daryl pulled away and tried to hold back tears from slipping down his face. "I'm sorry, with the baby, I just feel sick."

Negan gripped Daryl's bicep tighter, kind of like a warning and Daryl winced from the pain. He backed off after a moment though and pulled his hands away. Negan simply stared at Daryl for a moment as the man clutched his stomach before standing and pulling Daryl to his feet as well. " _Fine._ I want to see you later this week though. Someone will meet you to take you back to your room."

* * *

Rick had the ultrasound picture in his breast pocket as he stood in front of the entire congregation of Alexandria. He'd been boiling with rage since last night, and was worried that he wasn't even going to be able to get through all of this.

Jesus had arrived earlier in the afternoon after Glenn and Maggie told him what happened so he was sitting in one of the front rows as well. Rick still felt like he didn't have enough people to come up with a plan though. Glenn always had ideas, and Daryl could be just as foolhardy as Abraham, Rick was missing both of them. One more than the other.

It was a miracle that no one died last night and for that Rick could be thankful, but the hole in his chest and the flip-flopping feeling in his gut made him feel like Daryl was already dead.

He realized that he'd been standing in front of everyone for a few minutes and hadn't said anything yet so he finally gathered up the courage. "Most of you know what happened last night. The people that we thought we took out came back in greater number and threatened us. Now, I entered into the deal with Negan, but that doesn't mean I have any intention of following through with it. This man wants half of everything, half of our hard earned supplies for what he says is  _protection._ But that's all just a farce, he's not protecting us from anyone.

"He did more than just tell us how it was going to be last night. He told us that he was going to kill someone, and I had to watch him walk from person to person, Carl, Abraham, Maggie, and point his weapon at them. He was trying to  _choose_ who to kill like it was a lottery or he was picking a toy from the store. Now, he didn't kill anyone, but that's only because Daryl took a deal to go back with him to the Sanctuary. We all saw it in him though, he was  _going_ to kill somebody, maybe more. We need to act fast on this-" Rick was cut off by Spencer, standing up and introducing his opinion.

"Why don't we just give them what they want? We could avoid losing people if we just actually agreed to the deal. It doesn't sound like he's going to hurt Daryl." Spencer tried to reason, but no one in that church other than Spencer, apparently, was willing to live under Negan.

"Why?  _Why?_ Because I want my fucking omega back, that's why." Is what Rick spat back, quick as a whip and not even thinking to regret his foul language in front of the group. "You think Daryl's  _safe_ there? You realize if he goes into heat then he is dead."

Spencer wasn't done though, "why do we need to move so quickly then? Omega heats are six months in between, sometimes a whole year."

Rick pulled the picture out of his breast pocket. "Daryl's having a pup in ten weeks or less. If they don't have an obstetrician who knows how to handle a male omega birth, than he's dead. If they do have one and he gives birth then he'll be raped and claimed by Negan. So no Spencer, we don't have six months, we have less than ten weeks. Sooner if I can help it. Now, who's going to help me with this?" Rick asked, he already knew most of the people who would volunteer.

The core group all stood up, and a few others members from Alexandria stood. Even people that Rick may not have expected to want to help him: Tobin, Eugene, Eric, Gabriel, Aaron, almost everyone was ready to help. Even Spencer, after a moment, got to his feet.

"We have a lot of good fighters here, but we're going to need to enlist the help of the Hilltop,  _maybe_ with them we'll have enough people to launch a perfectly well executed attack. Things would be better if we had Carol and Morgan but I think we can make do." Rick explained.

Jesus stood up and Rick nodded at him, wanting to know what the man had to say. "there's another group that you guys haven't met yet. Skilled fighters, and a lot of them, they train their people for it." Rick nodded for him to go on. "They're called the Kingdom, I can get you there by tomorrow morning." He offered.

"There it is, what may just be the tipping point of all of this. With these extra fighters we have a chance to take down the Sanctuary. If the Hilltop and the Kingdom are being ravaged by them, then we can get them on our side. Jesus we'll leave in an hour."

* * *

Daryl was sitting in the small room waiting for Dwight to show up. He'd gone through most of the stuff in the fridge and it all seemed like it was safe for him to eat, but he didn't try any of it yet. Eventually he would have to eat, not because he cared about his own life but because he cared about the baby's.

He rested his hands on his small stomach and thought about what life would be like with a pup. He still wasn't sure if he was going to really like it, but he knew that Rick would get him used to all the taking care of a kid and that stuff. Daryl also couldn't deny that his 'maternal' instincts were kicking in, because all he wanted right now was for his baby to be healthy.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and Daryl stood up to let Dwight in. They sat down across from each other at Daryl's little table in silence for a moment before Daryl began to speak.

"I think you should serve as a double agent, you know? Work for Negan but pass along his plans to Rick. I would do it, but Negan would never let me leave the compound without him." Daryl explained.

Dwight nodded at the idea. "I think that could work. How many other communities do you guys know about?" He asked.

"Just you guys and the Hilltop."

"Alright, there's one more, I don't know if they'd be willing to help, but maybe if I explained to them that now is the time to strike they would be more willing." Daryl nodded to that.

"I say if you can, you should go as soon as possible. It's only going to be a matter of time before someone from the Hilltop tells him about this group and he goes to try and talk to them. I'm not discrediting Rick's ability as a leader, but I will say that I doubt he's in the right mind to be talking politics right now, you might be a helpful sway." Daryl thought that maybe that could work out. With Alexandria, the Hilltop, and whatever this other place was, plus with the Saviors not being able to have any plans without them being leaked, Rick could actually have a chance.

"I can go as soon as I leave here, no one cares what I do. I will warn you though that Negan's planning on going to Alexandria tomorrow. It's early, but he wants to rummage around a bit and make sure that everyone knows who's in charge. Knowing the man, he's going to make you come with and act like his little pet the entire time. I would offer you just one bit of advice, and that's don't defy him. I've never seen him spare a whole group before, so he's probably thirsting to bash in the head of one of yours, don't give him a reason to."

Daryl nodded gravely and Dwight stood up, giving him one last nod before leaving.

Getting to sleep that night was impossible, and Daryl simply settled for reading some old horror novel until the early hours of the morning. He could only hope that everything with Dwight went well. Daryl couldn't really say that he trusted the man, but knowing what Negan had done to his family, Daryl had no reason to believe that he was being double crossed.

There was a knock at the door a little after eight and Daryl got up immediately to answer it, wearing the same clothes from yesterday that he'd attempted to sleep in.

It was Negan, of course, who had a big smile on his face and was swinging Lucille around. "Well he _llo_ there, I see you're up bright and early and ready to see me. Sadly, I don't have any time for  _fun_ because we're headed to see what kind of place you've got set up over at Alexandria. Now come along baby boy, play nice and  _maybe_ I won't kill any of your friends."

Daryl tensed up when Negan called him  _baby boy_ and had to lean over to the trash can to throw up. "Sorry, morning sickness," he mumbled and rubbed his mouth.

"Well ain't that just disgusting, come on now, I'll find you a fucking breath mint on the way." Negan said and ushered him out of the room. Negan put a claiming arm around Daryl's shoulders as they strolled through the halls at a leisurely pace, Negan obviously wanted to show off his newest toy, a  _pureblood_ omega. He was sure that Nega had already told everyone just how rare his new addition was.

True to his word Negan did find him a breath mint, but Daryl found out shortly after that it was just because the man wanted to basically assault his face for part of the drive to Alexandria. Daryl maybe could have pretended that he was into it if they hadn't been sitting on a truck bench seat with another man driving right next to them. His neck was probably covered with hickeys, even the edge of his jaw might have some and Daryl was embarrassed to have to walk around Alexandria like this. He was going to try and convince people that he was okay, that he could buy them time, it would be harder if they thought that Negan was actively raping him.

For the dickwad that he was, the man did seem to at least respect some boundaries. Daryl couldn't be sure how long that would last before Negan brought up the  _everything_ the Daryl had consented to the other night, but for now at least all he had to do was make out with the man a little.

Rolling up to Alexandria Daryl immediately noticed the one of the cars was missing. He worried that it was Rick and that Negan would be mad at the man.

Sliding out of the cab with Negan's heavy arm around his shoulders, they were almost immediately surrounded by the people of Alexandria. Doing a quick head count Rick figured out that Maggie and Glenn were gone (hopefully at the Hilltop from the state he'd seen Maggie in) and additionally Michonne and Rick were missing.

"Well, well, where's Rick?" He called out to the group of people, keeping his arm around Daryl while swinging Lucille.

"He went out on a run." Carl supplied, bouncing Judith on his hip. Daryl longed to hold Judith. He always loved her, but now more than ever he wanted to hold the baby.

"Hey it's the little psychopath. Well how about you give me the grand tour of suburbia while we wait for Rick?" Negan obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer and Carl looked at Negan with little emotion on his face. "The rest of my men are just gonna have a little looksie around, it's in all of your best interests if you  _do not_ interfere with anything they want to do."

He finished his little speech and told everyone to  _fuck off back to what_ they were doing before strolling him and Daryl over to Carl. " _Damn_ I did not notice last night that you are a fine omega too." Negan said with a grin. "I mean you're a little young, but maybe in a few years you can take a spot right next to Daryl here." Carl physically cringed back at the notion and Negan just laughed.

Judith was reaching her arms eagerly towards Daryl and he wanted to reach out and take her, but he was reminded of what Dwight had said about not doing anything to make Negan upset, and he didn't know if this would or not.

"You gonna take the fucking kid or not?" Negan asked him incredulously and Daryl realized that he was actually speaking to him.

Reaching for Judith immediately Daryl curled her close to his chest and bounced her slightly. "Look at that, just perfect to take care of all the pups I'm gonna give you." Negan said and Daryl almost,  _almost,_ threw up again. There was something about the absolutely revolting things Negan was saying and being pregnant that made for a super queasy combination.

Carl looked like he was going to rupture something his whole face was tensed so hard. "I can take you to our house, Negan, if you want." Carl spat out and all Daryl wanted to do was hug the kid and tell him to back off or else he was going to get someone killed.

"First of all, cut it with the motherfucking attitude, second of all, I would love to see what the Grimes' house has in store."

Daryl was glad that now that he was holding Judy Negan dropped his arm, so he was free to walk a couple of steps away from the man instead of right up next to him. Carl was on the other side of Negan and shooting Daryl looks basically every five seconds. Daryl understood though, he wanted to know what Rick was  _really_ doing just as much as Carl wanted to know what was happening to Daryl. All Daryl could do for now though was try and give Carl reassuring smiles, maybe trying to reassure himself as well.

* * *

Killing Spencer hadn't been entirely unexpected since Daryl had watched the whole scene unfold, but he watched as Eugene grabbed a hold of Rosita to try and hold her back from doing anything stupid, for which Daryl was grateful. He didn't want to watch anyone else die today, and Negan had proved his point.

Running in from the gate Rick was out of breath as he arrived on the scene of Daryl still holding Judith, Negan with his arm around Daryl, and Spencer laying dead on the ground with most of his insides on the outsides.

"Well hey there Rick, you're just in time." He said and Rick and expected Rick to look shaken, defeated as he had the other day, but he didn't. Rick made direct eye contact with Negan before speaking.

"I thought you weren't going to kill anyone." He spat.

"Oh that whole deal with Daryl? Yeah that was only for the other night, I'm free to kill anyone of your people now.  _Especially_ pricks that try and overthrow you! I actually saved you from this backstabber." Negan boasted and Rick just shook his head.

"You came early, we don't have to supplies yet." Rick said and Daryl knew that the saviors didn't care about that, they'd been taking everything they wanted, including all of the mattresses.

"I wanted to come have a look around, and damn I gotta say this place is  _nice._ Thinking of getting myself a little vacation home." He joked. "I also wanted to show you guys that I didn't just kill Daryl, he's perfectly healthy, pup and all. And I only say that because he seems to be throwing up every five minutes. I made him motherfucking  _spaghetti,_ so you see how reasonable I can be Rick? It's not that hard to live with us."

Rick tensed one of his fists and Daryl made eye contact with him for a moment, willing him not to throw the punch, and thankfully he didn't. "As long as he's safe." Rick said, rather cryptically. Daryl longed to be in the loop, to know what Rick was planning, but he would just have to hope that the man had an ace up his sleeve for soon.

"He's more than safe, you damn well love it there don't you baby boy?" Negan asked and Daryl's stomach seized up again, he shifted Judith to the other hip and dry heaved away from Negan. It had to be the omega hormones making his body physically sick from being away from his alpha adding to all of this, and the fact that Negan was using Rick's name for him.

That looked like it might have been the last straw for Rick, he made eye contact with Negan, stood up tall, and said: "you messed with the wrong fucking people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unwanted sexual advances and touching (just stuff like Daryl's back, arms, neck) and some making out that Daryl is really not into.


	7. Little Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay just this chapter and then an epilogue!!! Sorry that it took so long to get this up. My Carl/Negan should be up later today so check that out too!!!  
> Notes:  
> -The 'war' between Rick and Negan is very short haha. It's basically just the season finale of seven but re-imagined where everyone actually knows how to aim a gun bc tbh I saw Negan get hundreds of bullets fired at him and he wasn't even nicked???  
> -Some people that died in canon, die in here. Also one person that didn't die in canon.  
> -Something happens in this chapter that happens to comic book Rick which I wish they would've done in the show (but they couldn't for budget reasons :(

"You messed with the wrong fucking people."

Negan laughed and slapped his thigh. "Oh Rick, that sounds like a threat. And I  _do not_ like threats." Negan pointed to one of his saviors. "Arat, pick one." Daryl was momentarily confused by the vague language, but that went away as soon as the woman turned and took out Olivia.

Daryl sucked in a breath and looked back to Rick who's brow twitched. "Sasha." He said, loudly, Daryl knew that she was at the Hilltop though--he didn't get that long to think before the woman, Arat, was dead.

All the saviors brought their guns up and trained them on everyone. There wasn't a single person in Alexandria who didn't also have their own gun, but there wasn't an opening to fight back yet. Raising their guns now would get a bullet in every person in Alexandria. Daryl knew that Rick had a plan though, Sasha wasn't in the group, and the saviors were looking around suspiciously for a sniper.

"You have just majorly fucked up Rick,  _majorly._ You know I wasn't planning on killing anyone today because  _people are a resource_! But it looks like you just sentenced ten people, maybe more, to death. Now whoever the fuck this sniper is, she better come out or else things are going to get even worse." Negan basically shouted.

There were a terse few moments before Daryl heard a deafening roar and one of the saviors was taking out by a  _motherfucking tiger._

About a hundred things seemed to happen in that one instant after that. Negan dropped his arm from around Daryl, Rick tossed him a gun, and father Gabriel took Judith, leaving Daryl completely open to fight.

There was gunfire all around them and Daryl couldn't find Negan or Simon, or any high ranking saviors. He didn't see Rick anymore, but Carol came up to his side.

"I've got your back!" She shouted over the gunfire.

"Where's Rick?" He yelled back, keeping his eye out for anyone, but the battle was moving and shifting around them so there was no telling how long they would be safe where they were standing.

"I think he went back towards the gate!" Carol brought her gun up and took out a savior that was gaining on them. Daryl nodded at her and they took off together, towards the gate, but staying flush near the houses.

All around them was basically complete chaos. Daryl reckoned that numbers-wise they were even but skill wise he wasn't sure. Alexandria had a lot of very skilled fighters, but a whole lot more of average. The Saviors seemed like they mainly had good fighters and Daryl hoped that it would balance itself out. He noticed dead people on the ground that were his people and the Saviors, but he and Carol kept moving.

He hadn't seen anyone that he knew so far, but that was just dumb luck for the time being. People would die today, people that he cared about.

The gate was wide open, a few walkers were making their way in, drawn by the noise. Two saviors were standing guard by it, keeping it open and Daryl broke out into a dead sprint to get to them. He brought his gun up as he ran and took out one of them but the other one tackled him to the ground.

Carol was taking out the sizable group of walkers that had been coming in from both the saviors trucks and all the noise. Daryl tried to knee the man in the stomach but his overcoat was too thick, and the man's hands made their way up to his throat, clenching tightly and immediately cutting off Daryl's air supply.

His arms flailed wildly as he tried to push, scratch, and punch the man off of him, nothing seemed to be working though.

Finally the man was sharply kicked off of him by the steel-toed military grade boots of Abraham Ford who pulled him up on to his feet. "You good little pup?" He asked.

"I ain't no pup." Daryl argued but as he finished the sentence he realized that Abraham was no longer listening to him and was falling to the ground. He spun on his heel and was almost shot as well by the savior but Carol got to him first.

Daryl dropped to his knees and pressed his hands firmly against Abraham's chest, where blood was pouring out. No matter what he did though it wouldn't stop seeping out from underneath his palm. "No, no, no..." Daryl muttered as he tried to press harder and Abraham grunted.

"Yeah..." He said softly and Daryl leaned over by the man's face. It was a losing battle since Denise was dead and there isn't anyone else that could fix something of this magnitude. Abraham was dying and Daryl was watching. Carol kept other saviors at bay as Daryl tried to take in the mans last words. "You ain't no fucking whimp, kills these sons of bitches, but first..." He trailed off again as he tried to catch his breath but couldn't see to be able to and coughed up a bit of blood. "Get me in the head."

Abraham's hand gripped Daryl's with his last bit of strength before he went slack. With tears rolling down his face Daryl stood, wiping them and taking into account Abraham's last words. He wasn't an omega right now, he wasn't an alpha, he wasn't anything. He was Daryl fucking Dixon and he was going to kill Negan.

He pushed the end of his gun against Abraham's forehead and looked away as he pulled the trigger. The man's body vibrated once more from the force of the bullet and then went limp once again, this time for good.

"Daryl," Carol started and he shook his head.

"Let's get this fucking gate closed." He said and he and Carol both pushed it, effectively locking the saviors inside and keeping the walkers out.

They shared another nod with each other before heading back into the firing range. "Let's split up, I want to find Carl and Rick," he said and she nodded.

"There's other people here too, be careful, The Kingdom's wearing body armor, don't shoot them, and I think I saw Maggie so Hilltop must be here." She explained and Daryl pulled her in for another hug before taking off in the other direction.

It was hard to get himself orientated among all of the gunfire and the carnage around him. He couldn't find anyone that he knew but saw plenty of people wearing body armor. He spied Maggie about fifty yards in front of him, but she was behind a car in an open road, it would be a risk to try and get to her. However, she seemed to be alone behind the car so Daryl thought that it was worth it to get to her.

He held his gun at his side and stayed low as he ran across the open stretch. Just as he rolled to behind the car with her he felt a searing pain in his side. "Oh fuck," he grunted and landed on his back ungracefully.

"Daryl!" Maggie said loudly and pulled his further behind the car, immediately pulling up his shirt to see that he was shot in the abdomen, far to the right. "Oh no Daryl, shit!" She explained and exerted pressure on the wound.

"I'm good, I'm good, don't worry about it." He said and tried to sit up but Maggie pushed him back down.

"You  _might_ be okay but your pup might not!" She yelled but he forced himself up anyway and shed his overshirt, tearing a long strip from it and tying it around his middle to stop the bleeding.

"You don't have the fucking time for this, now come on we're sitting ducks here." He said and pulled her up onto his feet, wincing as he had to flex his abs to do so.

Maggie looked disappointed in him and gave him a stern look, but he wasn't going to succumb to an alpha look right now. He pulled her along behind him nearer to the buildings once again and then pulled her aside when he spied a prone body.

"Is that?" She questioned and broke away from him, collapsing on the ground on her knees next to the obviously dead body of Sasha. "Oh Sasha." She said and clutched the woman's face with her hands.

Maggie pressed her forehead against Sasha's and he watched as a few tears rolled down Maggie's face.

Daryl brought up his gun as he watched Sasha's filmed over eyes open and her slack jawed mouth lunged for Maggie's neck. Daryl was quicker though and executed the reanimated Sasha with just a twitch of his brow. Already two people that he cared about had died, and he reasoned this wouldn't be the last of them.

Maggie sat back on her heels with a blood splattered face. "Maggie!" He heard Glenn yell and looked up to see the man running towards them, shooting a savior on his way. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine." She muttered and stood up. "It's not my blood." She promised.

"Daryl." Glenn greeted and pulled him into a hug but Daryl winced at the pressure against his stomach. "Oh shit, are you alright?" He asked and pulled away, eyeing Daryl's stomach.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." He assured Glenn, and himself a little bit too.

"He have Doctor Carson here with us, he didn't want to stay behind. I think he's set up in Denice's old place, you should head over there." Glenn urged.

"The fuck I will, I'm finding Negan." He said and without talking to them any further Daryl took off, a storm of bullets following him. Glenn and Maggie were safe since they were behind something, but Daryl had to run as fast as he possibly could to get to the next cover. From the safety of behind another car he brought up his gun, locking on a savior and taking him out. Daryl missed the next shot but he watched through the scope as Tara took down the savior with a knife, only to be killed herself a moment later by another savior who Daryl, in turn, took out.

On his feet again Daryl barely had any time to take in who had died, it looked like the number of Saviors were dwindling as he made his way to the last place he saw Rick. He hoped that the man would be there, he hadn't seem him since this all started.

Carl was standing surrounded by three saviors and back into a corner. Daryl brought his gun up and took out all three of them in rapid succession, it was easy because Carl was shorter than them so he could just aim for the head and shoot over Carl.

"Daryl!" The kid yelled and made his way over. "Thanks." He said and Daryl nodded, putting his arm around the kids shoulders and looking out for the next place to go to.

"Have you seen your dad?" He asked and looked down at his stomach to see that he was now bleeding through the ridiculous bandage.

"He was in the south eastern quadrant with Rosita and Jesus that last I saw him." Carl said, and that was the last place Daryl had seen him. Carl noticed something wet seeping through his shirt and looked down to see that Daryl's blood was soaking through. "Daryl fuck you're bleeding a lot." Carl said and noticed that the man was leaning a lot of his weight onto Carl. "I heard the Hilltop doctor is here, we should get over there."

"I ain't leaving your dad by himself." Daryl said, almost dangerously and picked himself up from against Carl's shoulder. He tried to support his own weight.

"You're  _going_ to be leaving him behind if you die from a wound that could probably be fixed." Carl snapped but Daryl barely had a chance to register what he was saying before he was on the ground.

His eyes fluttered shut and Daryl forced them back open, trying to get up off the ground but that involved flexing his stomach which let out another surge of blood. "Fuck!" Daryl shouted at the pain and Carl tried to get Daryl up in his arms but wasn't able to lift the man.

"I'll help you." A man with a voice that he faintly recognized called. Forcing his eyes to open Daryl saw Dwight, who must have arrived with the Kingdom.

Carl nodded and Dwight grabbed Daryl's legs while Carl grabbed his under the arms. "Come on, it's just around the corner." Carl said. It was really uncomfortable being carried in that position but he bared with it for just a moment before he was thrown on the hospital bed.

Dwight ducked out of the room almost immediately but Carl stayed for a moment to help Dr. Carson who seemed to be dealing with at least ten patients at the same time by himself.

"Cut his shirt off." Carson said and tossed Carl as pair of scissors. He felt his blood stained clothing being peeled away from his body. Finally the bandage came off, but it was covered in dried blood so Carl had to quickly rip it up.

Dr. Carson was quick with a fancy looking pair of needle nosed pliers. "Carl, right? Can you hold him down?" Carl nodded uncertainly and got his knees up on the bed, pressing both of his hands harshly onto Daryl's shoulders.

Carl's arms and body obstructed his view of what was happening to the bullet wound so he wasn't expecting it at all when the sharp tipped appliance dug into his side. Daryl let out a scream that was mostly profanities as the pliers opened inside of him and drug something out. When they finally weren't inside of him anymore he heard a  _plink_ of a metal object hitting the ground. "Alright now we'll get you sewed up. Carl you're good to go." He said and Carl nodded, squeezing Daryl's hand before booking it out of the medical room.

"You think you can handle getting sewed up?"

Daryl just glared at him, "if it hurts less than this fucking bullshit." He said and nodded. Not ten seconds later he could feel the distinct feeling of a needle entering his skin and coming out the other side. He only needed three stitches and then a few bandages that wrapped around his middle.

"Alright, I'm good to go now?" He asked and began to sit up but the Doctor pushed him back down.

"No, not at all. Daryl without my ultrasound equipment, I can't say for sure if this bullet didn't do any major damage to you or your pup." Dr. Carson warned and Daryl lay back down on the bed with a sigh.

"I don't really give a shit, now can I go back out there?" He asked.

"Convincing argument, but no."

Daryl could hear the sound of gunfire still coming outside and he longed to be helping everyone out, he hadn't even seen Negan or Rick and he longed to know if his alpha was okay, although if the man wasn't it wouldn't be very long until Daryl himself wasn't doing good.

"Dr. Carson! We need a bed!" The voice of Maggie shouted as she came barging in through the door.

Carson nodded and looked around the room. "Daryl, you're the least injured out of anyone in these beds, think you can take it on the floor?" He asked.

"The fuck I can't." Daryl muttered and with Maggie's help he instead situated himself into a chair by the bed. A few moments later Glenn and Rosita came bursting in through the door, Rick inbetween them as the man walked slowly. "Rick!" Daryl yelled and tried to get up but Maggie pushed him back down into the chair.

"He's not going to die, sit down." Maggie warned as Rick was propped onto the bed.

His right hand was bleeding profusely and Daryl was worried that he was losing too much blood. Upon further inspection Daryl saw that he didn't even have a right hand anymore, it was just a clean cut at his wrist.

"Damn." Dr. Carson swore and elevated the man's wrist before going about trying to stop the bleeding. "We're going to need a transfusion... But I don't know what kind of blood he has..." Dr. Carson muttered.

"Just use mine, he's my alpha so we can share blood right?" Daryl asked, he thought he'd learned that in science class or something.

"Daryl you have lost a lot of blood as well, we're not even gonna try it." The Doctor warned and Daryl wasn't going to back down until--

"I have type O, use mine." Glenn offered and Carson nodded, pulling up a chair next to Rick's bed and getting the whole thing set up quickly.

Daryl just focused on breathing as the man saved Rick's life.

* * *

"I have some good news Daryl, your pup is going to be just fine. I'd set your due date at almost exactly two months from now." Dr. Carson finished and printed out a new ultrasound picture for the man.

Daryl clutched it in his hands and stared at the picture as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Thank you Dr. Carson." Rick said and the Doc took the initiative to leave the soon-to-be parents by themselves for a moment.

Rick squeezed Daryl's hand with his remaining hand and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Daryl's cheek. "Everything's going to be okay, everything's working out for us." Rick whispered and Daryl nodded as he stared down at the ultrasound. Rick hadn't lost the original one, but they wanted a new one that didn't carry bad memories with it.

In the end, Rick had been the one to kill Negan, but not before the man had taken off Rick's hand. They won the fight against the saviors and Dwight had promised that he was going to convince the remaining ones to back off. It was mostly workers anyway and Dwight had figured they'd be happy that Negan was finally dead.

They lost a lot of people, some that he could barely bring himself to think about, but his family was still alive, and he wouldn't let himself feel selfish for being glad that they were still here. Carl, Judith, Rick, and his pup were who was important to him right now. He would do anything to keep him safe.

It was Abraham, in a way, that showed him that being an Omega wasn't anything to be ashamed about. Even if the man had loved to make omega jokes and call Daryl every kind of feminine name in the book, his last words are what kept him going in the fight, and Daryl would never forget about that. Abraham was a special breed of man and the new world had lost somebody very important to its growth the other day.

Daryl felt a new wave of tears well up in his eyes. "What is it baby boy? What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"Just too many emotions right now." He explained and Rick nodded, pressing a soft kiss against Daryl's forehead.

"Do you want to get home soon?" Rick asked and Daryl nodded. They had been at the Hilltop for the better part of a day but Daryl didn't want to spend the night, he wanted to go back home and be with Carl and Judith... His pups, and his alpha.

Rick helped him up off of the bed. His stomach was feeling a lot better after he got some pain medication. Rick's hand was wrapped up tightly with a bandage and Daryl held it gently in his hands as Rick drove them back to Alexandria. Glenn and Maggie stayed behind with Rosita and Enid, it was just where they lived now. They could  _choose,_ even Ezekial had opened his doors for anybody who wanted to come back with them. It was deceptively like the old world, but Daryl wanted to stay in Alexandria, he was attached to the little place.

It wasn't too long of a drive to get back, everyone who remained was either burying bodies or burning them outside of the walls. Carl greeted Daryl when he got back by pulling the kid into a tight hug. Carl claimed that Daryl was crushing him but still held the man back tightly. "I'm glad you're back." Carl whispered.

"Wouldn't leave this place for anything." He said back and pulled away from Carl. The kid was going to be presenting soon and Daryl briefly wondered if he would choose any of the alphas around the area, or if he would wait. Carl actually had the liberty to go a couple of heats without an alpha.

Rick slung his arm around Daryl's shoulder. "Should we head home?" He asked and Daryl nodded.

Their front door and walls had bullet holes in them, but after living in a literal prison, Daryl was pretty sure he could overlook that. The inside was pristine though, the bullets hadn't torn through or hurt anything.

They headed upstairs to their bedroom without a word, Daryl pulled Rick onto the bed with him.

"Are we still planning on the expansion?" Daryl asked as he spread out on the bed.

"I'm not sure, Abraham was the one who was so good at getting stuff done." Rick said and Daryl nodded sadly.

"I'm sure someone else can help get things underway. It would be good for us to go back to how it was when we first got here, ya know?" Daryl asked and Rick nodded.

"You're right, hey maybe I'll help out with it." Rick offered.

"Nice try, no-hand, you're not allowed to do anything, ever again." Daryl warned and Rick chuckled, rolling over till he was straddling Daryl.

Rick's mouth went down to nip at Daryl's neck and Daryl bucked his hips up into Rick's. "Wow, somebody's eager." Rick mused and Daryl blushed.

"Shut up, we've barely done anything since my heat." Daryl wined and presented his neck to Rick, the patchy white scar showing up brightly against his tanned skin.

"And I think I remember Doctor Carson saying that we shouldn't do anything for a couple of days." Rick mused. Daryl just rolled his eyes.

"Have we  _ever_ followed his instructions?" Daryl asked and Rick just chuckled as he shook his head and bit softly against Daryl's neck again.

"Alright, you've convinced me baby boy."

Rick moved to pull his shirt over his head but needed Daryl's help since it was kind of a two handed job. "Man what are we gonna do with you?" Daryl teased and pulled his own shirt off to reveal the huge bandaid still around his middle.

"I can still do everything I did before, except maybe buttoning my own shirts." Rick said with a grin and moved his mouth down to suck one of Daryl's hard nipples into his mouth, pulling off with a wet pop after a moment and moving down to Daryl's pants, successfully getting the button undone with his one hand and pulling them down. Rick moved to do his own next as Daryl pushed his boxers down.

"Here, flip over, you can't even put pressure on that stump yet so let me do the work." Daryl suggested and Rick nodded, laying on his back as Daryl straddled him instead, his cock hard and bobbing against Rick's.

Daryl moved his own fingers down to his hole that was producing just the right amount of slick. He scissored two fingers inside of himself so that the stretch wouldn't burn too much as Rick watched with wonder in his eyes.

"Damn baby boy, you are  _filthy."_ He moaned and Daryl smirked, finally getting himself prepped enough and coming up to hold himself over Rick's cock. He used one of his hands to line it up with his entrance before sinking down on it.

"Oh daddy, you fill me up so good." Daryl moaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Did that fucker touch you?" Rick asked, he'd avoided the question earlier, but now that Daryl was in his omega mindframe, he figured the man would be more willing to answer the questions.

Daryl shook his head as he lifted his hips and then sat back down. "He kissed me, a lot, but I told him that he couldn't knot me daddy." Daryl said and rested his hands on Rick's stomach as he lifted himself up and then sunk back down at a slow pace, just liking the feeling of being full.

Rick roughly pulled Daryl's face down by his hair to lock his lips with him in a dominant kiss. When they finally pulled away Daryl was panting and out of breath, barely realizing that he hadn't moved his hips since they started kissing.

"He couldn't kiss me that good daddy." Daryl promised and Rick got a dangerous look on his face. He used his one hand to hold Daryl's hip tightly, able to fit it basically around his hole hip before snapping his hips up and pulling Daryl down.

"No he fucking couldn't, no one can do you as good as I can baby." Rick said and Daryl nodded as Rick set a brutal pace of slamming into Daryl tight hole.

"Only you daddy, only you." Daryl promised.

"I didn't like that he was calling you baby boy." Rick growled and drew Daryl back down to bite harshly against his neck again, making Daryl shudder and cum just from the feeling of Rick's teeth tightly against his bond mark.

Daryl felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. "Me neither daddy, I'm so glad you killed him." Daryl wined and Rick slowed his harsh pace to simply leisurely and lovingly thrust up into Daryl.

It was a long while before Rick finally came, filling Daryl up with his seed, Daryl collapsed over Rick's chest, panting and still letting out soft moans and whimpers.

"I love you so much." Daryl panted.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is like five hundred words shorter than my usual chapter!!! :( epilogue up soon


	8. The Whisperers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter :'( but lemme tell you, ya'll almost got another whole like five chapter story arc because of a dream I had, but I decided not to run with it. This chapter is kinda short bc ya know, it's only an epilogue. Like it's really short, less than half my usual.  
> NOTES:  
> -at the VERY end of this chapter there is a potential season nine spoiler, I basically allude to the next comic book story arc but unless you've read the comics then you won't know what it means. However, I believe that it will be a component of season nine, so it won't give away anything but if you're really serious about that stuff, don't read the last sentence :)  
> -Also, I say Carl is 17, but whatever, just roll with it.  
> -MY CARL/NEGAN fanfic is up!!!! Please read it, it's called 'Picturesque' and it's an AU where Negan is Carl's highschool teacher, it's also a/b/o and offers some really horrible Lori Grimes.  
> Thanks for all the support xoxo

_Eight Months Later_

"Six months, we've had a kid for six months and you  _still_ don't know that he needs to take a nap at two?" Rick as incredulously, collapsing onto the sofa where Daryl was reading a story to Abe. Rick had suggested that they name their son Merle, but there was someone who meant more to Daryl, and that was Abraham, so the baby was named in his honor. It felt like all babies born now had names in someone honor, Maggie had just had her baby boy and his name was Hershel.

"He didn't want to go to bed, and I wanted more time to chill with him." Daryl said, still looking down at Abe, who looked over at Rick expectantly. Rick leaned down to pick the tiny six-month-old up in his arms.

It had been an interesting half of a year with Daryl learning how to be less of a cool uncle (like he was with Judith) and more of a father figure, Daryl was definitely going to be the relaxed one though. Actually, he figured between him and Rick that neither of them were going to be harsh parents. Judith was calling him dad now, which Daryl would never admit, but made him really happy.

"If you want him to be happy, you gotta put him down for his nap." Rick said and pulled Daryl up off of the couch. Daryl closed the book and stood up. They walked up the stairs to Judith and the baby's bedroom. There were only three bedrooms in the house, but by the time Judith and Abe needed different rooms, Carl would probably be out of the house. He was obsessed with the idea of going to the Hilltop to learn how to blacksmith, and though Rick was pretending to not like the idea, Daryl could tell he was going to relent and let the kid go.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Taking my baby away from me." Daryl grumbled as Rick laid him down in the crib. The once barren room was now filled with all kinds of toys for both Judith and Abe. Little Judith loved her little brother, and both Rick and Daryl could see she was trying to treat him like Carl treated her.

"Come on down with me and you can see what we did today." Rick said, pressing a kiss against Daryl's forehead and grabbing him by the hand. They stopped in front of Carl's bedroom and peered in to see the teen laying on his bed and reading a book. "Hey Carl, keep an eye on your brother, I'm gonna show Daryl the expansion." Rick said.

"Alright, cool. Hey Daryl, I gotta talk to you later so don't spend too long out there with my dad." He joked. Carl wasn't wearing anything covering his eye right now, but the wound was healed better than before, it didn't look quite as disgusting as it had before.

They made their way out of the house and onto the street that was bustling with life. They got a new group of  _twenty_ last week and it was agreed that Alexandria was kind of like the Ellis Island for new arrivals. If groups over three came in then a delegate from each community came, they formed a council, and then decided where each person would help out the most. They took into account everyone's personal preferences of course but generally farmers went to Hilltop, craftsmen to the Sanctuary, fighters to the Kingdom (or ones that needed to be trained), and laborers/builders in Alexandria. Everyone worked together very well, in fact they had something pretty big planned for the next few days.

With the most recent expansion of Alexandria, thanks to the twenty new arrivals who were almost all from construction crews, as crazy as that is, they were able to add four new blocks. There were plans in the works to hold a fair of sorts. Everyone from the communities would come over a few days, booths would be set up with items to trade. To say the least, people were excited.

There'd been talk about how some of the communities have more luxuries than others, but each one Rick thought was balanced with what they had. Hilltop and Kingdom had fresh food, The Sanctuary had all kinds of trinkets and homemade  _old world_ items, while Alexandria was just the most comfortable of all the communities.

"So did we get any really cool new buildings?" Daryl asked. With the addition of more places to add to the power lines, Eugene was working round the clock to try and get everything working--and he was doing a great job. They couldn't keep the lights on all the time, and there wasn't unlimited water to run all day, but it was still incredibly nice.

"Nothing really exciting, some more houses, an apartment building, but a lot more furniture and  _three_ pools tables that everyone's pretty excited about." Rick explained.

Daryl leaned further into his side, Rick's right arm was wrapped around his shoulder, the stitched knob where his hand was serving as a gentle reminder of everything they'd been through to get here. Daryl leaned over and pecked the smooth skin. "Gross." Is all Rick said but he pulled Daryl in and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Keep it in the bedroom, boys." Rosita said cheekily before running to catch up with them. She had agreed to stay at Alexandria while being taught about medicine from Siddiq. After she was through with her training she and Siddiq were going to decide which one of them would stay and which would go to the Kingdom. Daryl didn't want to pick favorites, but he definitely wanted Rosita to stay.

"What's up Rosita? I feel like you've been locked up in the infirmary for months." Daryl said, giving her a smile. Rosita was really dear to him, even though they didn't get along at first, they'd been together a long time, and that meant something.

"I  _have._ Siddiq basically has me on round the clock watch of all the patients in there, but we haven't had an accident in weeks so it's just old Ms. Myers who  _thought_ she had the fucking plague. Long story short it was a cold, she finally left this morning." Rosita filled them in with an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, at least you're not the crippled leader who just wishes he could be a supplies runner but has to sit around and do jack-shit every day because  _somepeople_ decided I should be in charge." Rick said sarcastically and Rosita cracked a smile, Daryl elbowed him in the ribs.  _They_ were the people that decided Rick should have another shot at being in charge for real, literally everyone. And that was all the communities. Rick stepped back on things that happened at Hilltop and The Kingdom but he met with Dwight every two weeks about the Sanctuary, and any major decision for  _all_ the communities was handled by him.

"Um, excuse me, I'm the omega who told everyone I was a beta, immediately then got pregnant and then kidnapped, now I'm a fucking stay at home  _mom_ who should be out helping with the expansion instead of baking god-awful pies." Daryl interjected.

"Alright, so we all have it bad." Rick agreed and Rosita let out a soft chuckle, looking at the ground.

"Man, if this is what having it bad is now, I'd like to see what having it good is." She said, it was a joke but it sank in with more gravity than they'd felt in a while. Daryl put his hand softly on his shoulder.

"So did you just come to complain to us or is there something more important?" Rick finally asked.

"Yeah. Um, I don't really know how to put this but you guys know I just turned 25, so I'm not  _that_ old--"

"Rosita, I'm  _4_ 5, you're not old." Rick said and reached across to flick her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever old man. Anyway I know that Carl just turned 17, so he's not  _that_ young, and he's going to be presenting like literally any second, so I was  _wondering_ if  _maybe..."_ Rosita trailed off, looking a little red in the cheeks.

"Of course Rosita. Just talk to him, I can tell he likes you. I don't care about the ages, he's old enough to handle himself. I think you'd make a great alpha for my son, but it's not up to me--" Daryl cut Rick off.

"It's up to me! And I say yes." He interjected.

Rick rolled his eyes and continued. "It's up to Carl, go talk to him, but I'm sure he'll say yes." Rick said with a kind smile.

Rosita grinned at him for a moment before basically jumping into Rick's arms. "Thank you so much! I'm gonna head over there right now." She said, and before they could get in another word she was jogging down the road.

"Well, I guess that's taken care of." Rick said with a shrug of his shoulders and slightly raised brows.

* * *

"Yo Carl, you said you wanted to talk to me--wait first, how'd things go with Rosita?" Daryl asked, taking a seat in Carl's desk chair as the kid put a bookmark in his book, that he'd apparently been reading all day.

He turned bright red at Daryl's words and pulled his knees up to his chest. "They went good, real good." He said, embarrassed.

Daryl could only laugh at the nervous teenager. "I'm glad, Rosita's awesome, she'll be good for you." Daryl finally said, spinning slightly in the chair. "So what's the news kiddo?" He asked.

"Well, it's not really news, more of a question I guess. It's kind of embarrassing--"

"If this has anything to do with sex go ask your dad." Daryl said quickly.

"No, no! It's not that, it's just ya know you're old enough to be my dad so I was wondering if maybe like how Judith calls you dad and shit? Just maybe I could? It's cool if you don't want to, I am a little old for stuff like that, it's just that I've known you for so long and you're basically my other dad." Carl gushed out.

Daryl broke out into a grin and put his hand softly on Carl's shoulder. "Of course you can kid. And I've cared about you since way before I was mated to Rick. My first day here Deanna asked me  _why_ I had come to Alexandria, why I wanted to make it work, my response? The kid and the baby." He said

Carl grinned at him as well. "Dude you're so awesome, thanks."

"Hey, don't call your dad dude." Daryl warned cheekily before laughing. "I'm just kidding man, I'm not suddenly going to stop being your friend because you call me dad." Daryl said which made Carl smile even more.

"I'll try my hardest. Hey dad was in here earlier and said that Heath and one of the new guys were supposed to be getting back from a run this morning, they're late, he wanted you to meet him at the gate. I've got Abe and Judith." He promised.

As Daryl walked away he thought about how Carl hadn't exactly called him dad yet, but he'd taking a big step in dropping the  _my_ in front of dad and just referring to Rick as  _dad_ like any kid would in front of their other parent, and that made Daryl continue to grin.

He made his way out to the front gates where Rick was pacing back and forth. The sun was starting to set and Rick looked stressed.

"Hey, what's wrong." Daryl asked softly, placing his hand on Rick's arm to stop him from pacing anymore.

"Heath and Jack aren't back. I  _just_ agreed to send them out the other day. I  _knew_ that Jack wasn't ready, that he would hold Heath back. I should have gone." Rick fretted and Daryl softly rubbed up and down his arm.

"Hey, no, this isn't your fault. We haven't had an accident outside the walls for a long time, it isn't about to start now. We'll wait out here till it's dark and then you go get some sleep, I'll stay up." Daryl promised.

Rick shook his head. "No, I'll stay up, you need sleep."

"Eight hours away from our place that Carl aptly nicknamed  _House of Midnight Screams_? Yeah I'll take the night watching for them." Daryl said, but really just wanted Rick to get some sleep, he'd been so stressed out recently. Things were  _too_ good.

"Hey Rick!" One of the new people called from the lookout next to the gate, Sarah? Daryl thought her name was, he couldn't keep track. "I see someone running, you guys wanna get the gate open?" She asked.

They both nodded at her but Daryl told Rick to stay put as he pulled the gate open just enough for a single body to slip through. Heath came barreling through the opening a second later, collapsing on the ground in a fit of pants afterward.

Daryl got on his knees next to Heath, Rick too. Rosita came running from somewhere nearby when she saw the commotion and started checking him over for injuries.

"Heath, Heath calm down man? What happened out there? Where's Alex?" Daryl asked as the man continued to pant.

"The-the walkers..." He panted. "They got him, but Rick...They were...the walkers were..." He panted a few more times before forcing out " _whispering._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go! Last chapter and it's a huge cliffhanger, haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this story :)


End file.
